


「火王子」Burn To Ashes

by nejiang



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang





	1. Chapter 1

1.

风似乎更大了一些，带着轻薄尖利的寒冷吹在脸上，错觉自己已经血流满面，但是Jack 知道，那大概是泪痕的缘故。

几分钟前国王的话依然在耳边回旋，像尖利的冷风一样，一遍遍透彻刺骨，如影随形。Jack 原地站了一会儿，控制住发抖和流泪，然后裹紧衣领，大步走下石阶。

他接下来应该去议事厅找 Uncle William 应对失职审查的事，或是听皇后的话回家忍耐，明天还有个晚宴，去精品店试试新装也是好的。然而他从未如此清晰的意识到，无论他做什么，任何人任何事，都没有办法将他从此刻的泥沼中解救分毫。

他避开人群，穿过国会广场走进侧翼的灌木林花园，阴云密布的工作日下午，花园里除了他看不到第二个人，Jack 想找个独自一人的地方喘口气，但是四周仿佛凝固住的安静却将脑中的声音衬托的更加鲜明。

 

“你以为我不知道吗？白天伪装成花花公子，晚上跟你的男友们厮混，这样令家族蒙羞的人想成为我的王储？不可能，绝对不可能。”

Jack咬紧下唇，强迫自己忍住，但是刚刚止住的泪水还是瞬间盈满双眼。视线模糊成朦胧的色块，所以当一颗燃烧的火球冲破乌云从天而降时，他以为自己出现了幻觉。

 

火球坠落在几英尺外消失了，确切的说，在火焰自行熄灭后，烧成灰的那块草地上，躺着一个身穿怪异蓝色制服的年轻男人。

那件蓝色紧身连体衣完美勾勒出男人健壮的肌肉曲线，Jack 下意走近，视线从男人笔直结实的双腿一路向上，经过胯间那鼓胀的一团时不自觉舔了下嘴唇。

真可耻。Jack 想。他匆忙调转目光，恰好Johnny 此时睁开双眼，两人隔着几步距离堪堪对望上。

“Hey，真抱歉，我打断了什么吗？你在⋯⋯哭吗？”

Johnny 一秒钟适应了当下的情况，掸掸沾在短发上的灰土，利落起身，对眼前挂着泪痕的陌生人露出了招牌式英俊戏谑的笑容。

几乎在 Johnny开口的同时，Jack 迅速用手抹掉脸上的泪水，被发现了他想隐瞒的事，Jack 不满的撅起嘴，脸颊鼓了一下，毫不掩饰王子的威严沉声问他，“你是谁？刚刚那团火是怎么回事？”

“你不知道我？我是 JohnStorm，Torchman。” Johnny 走到 Jack 面前，直视他发红的双眼，那里还有来不及收起的泪意，长如蝶翼的双睫上挂着未干的水珠。Johnny 向他贴近，并在 Jack 反射性后退的时候揽住他的肩膀，在两人只剩半公分距离时，极轻极快的朝Jack 吹了口气，然后低声问他，“听说过吗？”

Jack 正警惕的戒备着这个笑容无欺的英俊青年，随着他的动作，突然感到一阵暖融融的热气拂过，被泪水模糊的视线重新变得清晰，他惊异的睁大双眼望向Johnny, “你到底是谁？你是怎么做到的？”

“Shit，我一定不是在地球上！你没听说过Torchman？那 Fantastic Four 呢？”看到 Jack 无动于衷的表情后，Johnny 闭上眼认命的叹口气，再睁开时竟有几分难得一见的认真，“听着，我来的地方多半不属于这个星球，几分钟前我正和我的组员进行一项磁暴探测，但是不知道是操作失误还是预估偏差，我被卷入了磁暴中心，然后睁开眼，” Johnny 打个响指，伴随响声，一团火焰从他的指尖升起熄灭，“就到了这里。现在，哭鼻子公主，能告诉我这到底是哪儿了吗？”

Jack 定定看了 Johnny几秒钟，确认刚刚发生的一切都是现实，渐渐的，难以置信的表情合成一个笑容，“是王子，实际上，Jack Benjamin 王子，你正在我的国土上。”他勾起一侧唇角，笑容加深，“欢迎来到 Shiloh。”

“王子？真不错。”Johnny点头微笑，“我姐夫是很厉害的科学家，他们现在一定在想办法找我，所以～在他们找到我以前，带我好好参观下这个美丽的星球怎么样，王子殿下？”

“当然。”Jack 扬起下颌，除了眼眶略红外，他又恢复成高贵得意的王子模样，“在你回家前，让我好好尽下地主之谊。”

Johnny 满意的点点头，手臂勾住 Jack 的脖子，两人并肩走出花园，“你看，你叫Jack，我叫Johnny，不如我们也组个小队，就叫J2你看怎么样？”

Jack 听到笑出声，转头望向 Johnny，年轻的孩子气的眼睛，里面的阳光和自信几乎灼伤他。Jack 凑近他耳边，低声说，“你喜欢就好，不过在我们行动前，先让我们换掉，” Jack发誓他只是想确认下衣服的材质，但是手指碰到坚实的胸膛自动顺着肌理线条滑下，虽然只有短短瞬间，他也充分感受到了这具身体里汩汩流动的充盈的力量，“你这身引人注目的戏服。”

Jack 露出真诚的笑容。他以为上帝已经抛弃了他，但是就在刚刚，他感受到了上帝的旨意，看到了从天而降的希望之光。

 

 

2.

“所以你们经过那次射线辐射后，都具备了超能力，成了拯救世界的英雄。”

“就是这样。”

Johnny 对着整面试衣镜，脱下窄管裤和薄荷绿连帽衫，换上贴身的高腰圆角西装，对着镜子里的Jack 挑眉说道，“小了点，不过你品味不差。”

Jack走到他身后，帮他调整衣领和肩线，两人的视线在镜中交汇，“如果你觉得不合适，” Jack 的手来到 Johnny腰上，帮他解开紧绷的那粒纽扣，“一会儿可以叫裁缝过来。”

“哦～”Johnny微微转头，Jack 正抬起眼微笑着看他，距离这么近，他甚至能看到那红唇下的小虎牙。Johnny 觉得如果 Jack 是个公主的话，他一定已经毫不犹豫的吻了下去。他遗憾的轻轻抚了一下Jack 的下颌，对他说，“你真好，王子。”然后脱下西装外套，走到对面的衣柜继续挑选 Jack 的衣服。

Jack 看着他的背影，微张的双唇抿起来，嘴角不高兴的撇下，但是他迅速将不满收起来，用尽量轻快的声音说，“如果你不介意的话，在给你找到合适的住所以前，你可以先住在这间公寓里，我平常住在皇宫，不常回来。”

“哦这里很棒，三面镜试衣间，浴室也很大，” Johnny 朝 Jack 眨下眼，“我可以一直住这里。”

“这样也好。” Jack 点头，再次无意识走近Johnny，“虽然很难启齿，但是我有一个小请求，希望你能答应。”

“什么？”

“你知道，我们这里没有地外入侵者，在你出现前也没有任何超自然现象，我不知道突然有超能力拥有者出现，人们会不会感到恐慌。很抱歉，作为王室成员不得不考虑更多一些，所以希望你在Shiloh 的期间，能够隐藏你的超能力，不让人发现。”

不算是过分的要求，Johnny没理由拒绝，更何况 Jack 有些抱歉的请求眼神正注视着他，“小事情，没问题。哦，就是它了！”

Johnny 最终选择一件午夜蓝拷花夹克，他有些兴奋的问 Jack,“Hey，亲爱的王子朋友，作为对这个国家最熟悉的人，你总该知道几家不错的夜店吧？”

“喔，这你可真是，” Jack扶额轻笑，“问对人了。”

 

走过几道狭窄的楼梯，急促的音乐声已经很近了。Johnny 跟在 Jack 身后，看他熟门熟路带他穿梭在光线迷离的隔间和走廊中，和遇见的人打招呼。

推开最后一道门，激烈迷幻的光色声影一泄而出，Johnny 像回到了自己完全熟悉的世界，“Hey，Jack，我有没有说过，遇见你真是太好了！”

Jack 听到后停下转身，对 Johnny扬眉道，“超级英雄，后面还有更好的。”

两人穿过拥挤的人群，坐进相对的卡座里，几轮热身过后，身边各坐了两个身材火辣的美女。

强劲的电子舞曲敲荡耳膜，似是故意拉近人与人之间的距离，Johnny 搂着身旁的美女，脸贴脸不知道在说些什么，美女被逗得一阵阵大笑。

Jack 一杯杯喝过 Claudia 递来的酒，沉默的望着对面。暧昧的霓虹光下， Johnny 英俊的侧脸和玩世不恭的笑有种脱离掌控的疏离感，和他奢望却不曾拥有的每样东西一样。 

“你着凉了？那可不能喝冰酒。” Johnny 拿过女伴的酒杯，手指在杯沿轻抹一圈，酒面上赫然跳出一簇火焰。

“哇哦，你会变魔术？”

“宝贝，我会的多着呢。”Johnny啜一口火焰酒杯里的酒，带着微热的温度口对口喂给旁边的女伴。

“你朋友看起来比你还厉害。怎么不说话？” 另一边，Claudia 问 Jack，“不过少说多喝多做，我喜欢。”说完，也含住一口酒靠向 Jack。

 

Jack 想他一定是喝多了。酒精灼烧的痛感从心口一直蔓延到下腹，口中越来越干燥，他只能一遍遍舔湿嘴唇。

“Jack，你怎么回事？”Johnny 诧异的问他。

他喝多了，头脑发昏，所以想也没想一把推开靠近的 Claudia，然后拽起正在和女伴调情的 Johnny离开那里。

Johnny 挣开他的手，把他拉到走廊的角落里不明所以的问他。

“Johnny，这也是我想问的。”Jack 有些焦躁的捋了捋头发，“你忘了你答应过我什么吗？你的超能力，”他戳戳 Johnny 的胸口，“不要让人看到。”

“得了吧，她们顶多以为那是魔术。听着， Jack，” Johnny双手撑墙，把烦躁不安、试图离开的 Jack 圈在他和墙壁之间，“这是我在这个世界的第一个晚上，我想留下一个美好的回忆，OK？”

“你想要一个美好的回忆？”Jack 抬起眼望向Johnny，角落里光线暗淡，但是过近的距离足以让 Johnny 看清那双比平时更加水润的眼睛里盈动的光，也许是酒精的关系， Jack 的眼眶又开始发红，双眼皮折痕因此看起来愈发深邃。他的脸大半隐在黑暗里，只有一道遥远的追光照在他半阖的双唇上，Jack 停顿了几秒钟，似乎在犹豫要不要说接下来的话。

奇异的是，刚刚还在催促他的 Johnny此时也安静的注视着他。Jack 着迷的看着近在咫尺的 Johnny，下意舔了下嘴唇，在舌尖慢慢隐去后，低声说道，“我可以给你更好的。”

他试探的靠得更近，两人的嘴唇几乎相碰时 Johnny 依然没有推开他，他毫不犹豫的吻了上去。

 

 

3.

没人注意到 Pub 一角的两人是何时消失的。

汽车平稳驶在夜色里，Jack 和 Johnny 分坐在后座两端，像什么也没发生过。

Jack 微微偏过头，打量 Johnny的反应。车窗外的光线交替照在 Johnny 的侧脸上，他俊挺的五官，他的鬓角，他可爱的发尾，他的表情，都随着光线的变化显得变幻莫名。

实际上，Johnny此刻没有任何表情。

Jack 有一点困惑。刚刚他亲吻他的时候，他注意到 Johnny 笑了一下。虽然在他磨蹭他的双唇，轻轻吸吮他丰润的下唇，舌尖扫过他的唇缝和齿列时，Johnny 没有给他任何回应，但是他确定他看到他的嘴角向上勾起一下，他还在那可爱的弧度上落下一吻。

Jack 想，Johnny应该不讨厌刚刚的吻。

两人谁都没有打破沉默，一直到走出电梯间都保持着耐人寻味的安静。

Jack 关上公寓门，没有开灯直接走到 Johnny身后抱住了他。Johnny 已经脱下夹克外套，Jack 靠在他的肩上，只隔着一层薄薄的短T抚摸他。宽厚的肩、坚实的前胸和小腹，当他摸到 Johnny 胯间那沉甸甸的一团时，心口突然加速的跳动让他差点呻吟出声，他立刻咬住下唇。Jack 吞了口口水润润喉咙才开口，但声音里的情欲和沙哑还是让他感到些许羞愧。

“你可以试一下⋯⋯不喜欢就推开。”

令人高兴的是，Johnny终于用身体回答了他。在 Jack 的手反复在Johnny 的鼠蹊部和会阴间摩擦后，Johnny 身体紧绷的硬度和强度，Jack 几乎感受到Johnny 勃起的阴茎撑起内裤的跳动。

“所以向认识一天的陌生男人献身，是你们这边王室的风俗？那我能选个公主吗？”

Jack 有些开心的把 Johnny转过来面对他，笑容刚传到眼底即被突然开口的 Johnny击中。

高贵的王子后退两步，绷紧面部极力维持住体面和平静。

看到在愤怒和泫然欲泣间徘徊的 Jack ，仿佛恶作剧得逞的Johnny 大笑出声，“怎么这副表情？有点幽默感好吗 Jack，不得不说，我真是挺意外的，虽然以前也有男粉丝很激动的要亲我，但是这次不一样⋯⋯更意外的是，我居然感觉还不错。”Johnny 将两人的距离拉近，甚至比刚刚更近，然后捧起 Jack 的脸，擦掉他情绪急转后眼角溢出的泪水，“夜晚已经开始了，你打算怎么给我美好的回忆呢？”

Johnny 看着 Jack 圆而长的双眼，终于主动吻上他，含住他总像是嘟起的嘴唇吸吮、轻啄、分开，直到Jack 忍不住伸出舌尖索取更加深入激烈的吻。由于些许的身高差，Jack 微仰着头，很轻易的迎接 Johnny逐渐加深的探入，他搂紧 Johnny 的脖子，并用手指反复摸索Johnny 脑后的发尾尖。

在最初的适应阶段后，Johnny很快掌握了和男人接吻的技巧。特别是 Jack 有力的舌根回应他时，那种激烈的仿佛灵魂触碰的快感他还是第一次从接吻中得到，他一遍遍吻回去，不断吸吮Jack 的舌尖，揉碾 Jack 的嘴唇，他甚至觉得整夜只是接吻也不会厌烦，如果不是下体涨到发痛，提醒着他还有更加不可思议和舒服的事等他去探索，他大概真的会这么做。

Johnny 双手按紧 Jack 的臀部，让两个人的胯紧紧贴在一起，两人完全勃起的阴茎隔着粗糙的衣料摩擦着，不分彼此的呼吸和喘息交叠在一起，夹杂着黏膜摩擦的湿响。Johnny 双手用力，托抱起 Jack走向卧室。Jack 顺势将双腿缠在 Johnny腰间，一边继续和 Johnny 唇齿纠缠，一边控制不住的扬起唇角，笑了出来。

 

“Hey，专心点儿～我做的不对吗？”

被 Johnny放在床上，Jack 终于笑出声，“刚刚做的都对，剩下的还不知道。”

“Aha～”Johnny 分跪在 Jack 腰侧，居高临下的望着他，隔着衬衫拂过他的锁骨、前胸、小腹，一直到胯间，他摸过的衣料经过瞬间高温，纤维全部烧成灰烬，Johnny 轻易扯开 Jack 的衣裤，看到Jack 惊讶的瞪大双眼，得意的笑着问他，“这步对了？然后⋯⋯”

“然后你要保证你已经足够湿润⋯⋯”被剥光的 Jack 顺着光滑的丝绒被面滑到 Johnny 股间，仰面躺在Johnny 胯下，带着笑意仰望他说，“我亲爱的火神，本王子只是肉体凡胎，希望你不要介意。”然后一点点脱下Johnny 的短T，解开他的皮带和拉链。Jack 猜到Johnny 必然尺寸惊人，但是等褪下 Johnny 的内裤和他的大家伙打照面时，Jack还是反射性向 Johnny 抛了一个“了不起”的眼神。他甚至不需要抬头就能含住他，这当然有点困难，他不能自如的摆动头部，在 Johnny 的配合下 Jack进行了几次满满的含入和吐出，虽然 Jack 吸吮他的样子真的很诱人，但是 Johnny还是觉得他应该忠于诚实。

“宝贝儿，有人跟你说过，你不太擅长这个吗？”

“抱歉，”Jack 吐出Johnny 已经足够湿润的阴茎，“我真的不常做这个。”

“哈，我其实很高兴听到你这么说。” Johnny 穿过 Jack 的腋下把他抱起来，重重的在他唇上印下一吻后，一把将他翻转过来趴跪在床上。

“Jack，你一定要喊出来。”

Jack 感到 Johnny被他舔的又湿又硬的东西抵上了他的后穴，Johnny 的喘息越来越粗重，“如果我做对了，你要喊出来让我知道，如果我做错了，你还是要喊出来让我知道，OK？”

伴随 Johnny顶入的动作，Jack 马上用一声措手不及的呻吟回答了他。

 

 

4.

太勉强了。只是经过唾液的润滑进行插入式性爱还是太勉强了，何况 Johnny 还是那么大。

第一次试图强行顶入失败后，Johnny又小心试了几次，但力道重了 Jack 会呼痛，力道轻了会从Jack 股间划开。Johnny觉得他的耐心已经要被自己烧光了。

察觉到 Johnny的烦躁，Jack 提醒他，“Johnny，你得用手指⋯⋯”

“该死！”

Johnny 低咒一声，突然松开 Jack，快速翻身下床。

Jack 忙转头去看他的去向。

卫生间里传来翻箱倒柜和瓶瓶罐罐碰撞的声音让 Jack 安下心。几秒钟后，Johnny一阵风回到卧室，重重扑在 Jack 身上，从背后抱住他，亲吻他的肩颈，并不断用沙哑的声音喊他的名字。

Jack 回头抚摸 Johnny的脸，和他交换了一个湿嗒嗒的吻。

“然后，我要足够湿。”

Jack 看到 Johnny打开润滑剂的盖子，抿唇笑着向他点点头。Johnny 给他的阴茎和手指抹上足够的润滑剂，然后用湿漉漉的双手掰开Jack 的臀瓣，无辜的菊穴暴露出来。Johnny咽了口口水，低声说道，“Ha，果然要用手指。”

借助大量润滑，Johnny不太费劲插入了食指和中指，Jack 体内的柔软和紧致让他挑了下眉，他好奇的用指腹抚摸穴口的括约肌，两指撑开穴口，确认这里确实可以容纳他。

“Johnny⋯⋯”

体内被摸得又痒又麻，Jack 下意摆动臀部，低声催促他。

 

当 Johnny终于顺利顶进来时，Jack 简直以为Johnny 是带着火焰在进入他。后穴的甬道被强力撑开，Jack 几乎分不清到底是疼痛还是灼热。

进入的过程出奇漫长，Jack 以为他要被刺穿的时候，Johnny 终于整根埋入了他，他听到 Johnny似乎在忍耐什么的声音对他说，“Jack，我要开始了。”

一开始，Jack还能摆动腰臀迎合 Johnny 的节奏，渐渐地他的身体自然随着 Johnny 撞入抽出的惯性摇晃，他趴在床上抱着一个枕头稳定身体，除了发出有节奏的呻吟外，完全不需要出力。在Johnny 翻身让 Jack 仰躺在他胸前，扶着 Jack的腰，从下至上操进他更深处时，Jack 还有余裕回头和 Johnny接吻。

Jack 很喜欢这样被 Johnny紧紧抱在怀里，被他有力的臂膀禁锢住，承受他火热坚硬的贯穿，快感清晰又汹涌，他的后穴随着 Johnny 的抽插本能的收缩咬紧。

Jack 轻轻阖上眼，双唇间一道小小的缝隙，舌尖不时闪过舔下嘴唇。Johnny密集的轻吻落在他的颈后耳侧，Jack 伸手握住自己在空气中摇晃的阴茎给予抚慰，忘情的呻吟出声。

 

前后高潮几乎同时来临，Jack 蹙眉发出失控的呻吟声，身体深处急剧绞紧，Johnny 大力加速抽插数下后，跟着射在了 Jack体内。

“宝贝儿，这可是犯规。”

Jack 再次躺回床面上，失神的陷进枕头里，Johnny 贴着他的嘴唇一边吻他一边不断小声对他说宝贝你好棒。

Jack 闭着眼睛回吻他。

两人抱在一起，赤裸的肌肤慢慢磨蹭着，Johnny 不停探索着 Jack 的敏感带，好像Jack 身上的任何一部分对他来说都是新奇充满吸引力的，他轻轻咬上 Jack 的锁骨，双手抚在 Jack的肋骨上习惯性揉捏他的胸口，指尖用力碾过乳头时，Jack 发出的急促难耐的低吟让Johnny 眼前一亮，“这里？”

Johnny 含住 Jack 一侧乳尖，把那可爱的肉粒弄得湿漉漉的，然后舌苔覆盖住整个乳晕用力揉压。

Jack 全身激起一阵战栗，他抱紧埋在他胸前的 Johnny，反复摩挲 Johnny结实的脖颈和颈后突出的发尖，似乎这样就能缓解 Johnny 给他的甜蜜的折磨。很快，Johnny 重新坚挺的阴茎抵上了Jack 的腿根， Jack 的股间已经彻底湿透了，这次 Johnny很轻易一插到底。

火热坚硬和柔软紧致，被 Jack 的湿热紧密包裹住，肠道深处好像还在缓慢的收缩，Johnny 望着 Jack 潮湿的眼睛，还有被他舔的又湿又红的嘴唇，突然升起一种想要将他操的支离破碎的冲动，他觉得这有点糟糕，但是像第一次被火焰席卷全身的激动一样，他必须发泄出来。

“Jack，你要准备好。”Johnny 沉声说。

他这么说时的表情和语气性感的不可思议，Jack 忍不住将他拉向自己，但是当Johnny 俯身抱住他一边接吻一边在他体内冲刺时，Jack 莫名有一种将会全面失控的预感，他觉得有点糟糕，于是紧紧回抱住Johnny 寻求安全感。

Jack 的双腿几乎被分到身体两侧，Johnny还在他的腰下垫了个枕头，方便他更顺畅的进出和发力，Johnny 此刻比上次还要凶猛，简直是要把Jack 操进床里。 Jack 想让他慢一点，可是一开口就被撞成破碎不堪的呻吟声，有口水从他一直张开的唇角流下来，Jack 失神的半阖着眼，把口水舔干。

这个小动作像开关一样，终于触发了 Johnny 的点火模式。Johnny双手按住 Jack 的肩膀将他固定在床上，没有多余的能量消耗，Johnny 的力量和速度几乎全部送进了 Jack体内深处，Jack 的眼角瞬间滑下两串生理性泪水，失声的呻吟里已经有了浓浓的哭腔。

“Joh⋯⋯”

他甚至不能完整的喊出 Johnny的名字，他像条被固定在案板上的鱼，全然不由自己做主了。

“Jack ⋯⋯ Jack，我很抱歉，这不能怪我⋯⋯”

猛然增加的快感让 Jack 很快就颤抖着射了出来，并且后面也到了高潮临界。

泪水不断从 Jack的大眼睛里流出来，彻底将睫毛打湿，他啜泣着咬紧嘴唇，不让自己哭出声。

看到哭得一片凌乱的 Jack，Johnny 终于停止野蛮的掠夺，温柔的把 Jack 抱进怀里，一遍遍吮吻他眼周的泪水，以及快被他咬破的红唇。Johnny 等待释放的阴茎还埋在 Jack体内，坐入式可以让他进入的更深更沉，他一边温柔的安抚 Jack，一边用力摆动腰胯，在Jack 后面达到高潮，并且再次射精时，Johnny热涨的阴茎依然在他体内挺动着。

Jack 不知道 Johnny 是什么时候释放出来，他们又是什么时候结束的。那时他已经晕过去很久了。

 

 

5.

Johnny 抱着 Jack 坐在浴缸里，浴缸里的水有点冷了，Johnny 再次把它们调整成舒适偏热的温度。水纹一波波荡在身上，Jack 发出一小声满足的叹息，由于还没有完全退烧的关系，他有些头晕，他慢慢靠在 Johnny 的肩上，离他更近一点，虽然他们已经很近了。

三天前，Johnny把他操晕过去，没帮他清理也没帮他盖好被子，就那么倒在他身上睡过去后，第二天他就发起了低烧。

Johnny 又试了试 Jack 额头的温度，确认确实比前两天降下了很多。

过去两天，浑身发烫但是畏冷的 Jack 始终紧紧的抱着他，无意识的把烧得通红的脸蛋埋在他怀里取暖，Johnny 除了下床给 Jack 喂水和一些流质食物外，几乎寸步不离的留在床上陪他，而奇怪的是，以往只以睡觉为目的呆在家的Johnny 也完全没有出门的欲望，Johnny觉得这大概不全是因为歉疚。

早上，Jack 终于从昏睡中清醒过来，精神很好的吵着身上都是不舒服的汗味儿，要Johnny 带他洗澡。Johnny 反复确认，Jack身上除了有些虚弱和残留的余热外，那些恼人的热度确实都降下去了。

Johnny 抱紧 Jack，不断用下颌磨蹭他的脸颊，歉疚的问他，“Jack，你真的好了吗？”

“你要我怎么证明呢？”

似乎是为了证明他真的好多了，Jack 转过身，面对面坐在Johnny 腿间，双腿缠到他的腰后，看着 Johnny 被光线折射成湛蓝色的眼睛，“告诉我，Johnny，”他的双手一块块摸过 Johnny 结实的胸肌、腹肌，再从腹肌到胸肌，还坏心的在 Johnny 微粉的乳头上轻轻刮擦，唇贴着唇问他，“第一晚的感觉怎么样？”

Johnny 轻笑一声，歪了歪头说，“还不错。”

“还不错？”Jack 不满的瞪大双眼，掐住Johnny 的脖子问他，“我被你操晕过去，三天没下床，你就只是还不错？”

Johnny 爽朗的大笑出声，点点头，做了一个双手比划程度的动作，“有这么好，哦不不，比这些加起来还好⋯⋯简直棒呆了，Jack，真的、真的、真的，太棒了！”Johnny 摸摸 Jack 的下颌线条，慢慢敛住笑认真问他，“Jack，你觉得好吗？”

Jack 挑起一边的眉，“我都爽晕过去了，你没看见吗？”

回应他的是 Johnny 更加得意的大笑声。

水流在两人胸前来回拍打，始终保持在一个恒定微热的温度。也许是想起了什么，在水里和他紧密相贴的 Jack 察觉到 Johnny的身体开始发生变化。 

“哦，” Johnny无奈的笑笑，“你可以不要管它。”

Jack 低下头，双手一点点滑到他们紧挨着的下腹，把两人半勃起的性器握在一起来回套弄，看它们如何一点点挺立起来。

“你知道，” Jack 舔下唇，抬起眼看向 Johnny，“有一种说法，人在发烧的时候，体内温度也会升高，会更敏感，”他靠向Johnny，额头抵上额头，鼻翼磨蹭鼻翼，轻声说，“我还没试过，你要试试吗？”

“我⋯⋯不认为这是个好主意，在你完全康复以前，我不想再做什么失控的事哦，见鬼⋯⋯” Johnny 双手抓住他的肩，似乎是要阻止他。

“嗯⋯⋯”Jack 不再说话，此刻他已经把手指含在嘴里。舔了几下后，他半闭着眼咬扯下唇，将手指伸进股间，在水里自己给自己做润滑。

也许是还没有完全康复的关系，也可能是水温，Jack 脸上泛着一层薄薄的潮红，让他看起来有种病态的诱人和娇艳。

Johnny 深吸口气，为难的闭上眼不让自己去看这一切。

“Jack⋯⋯”

“嗯⋯⋯真的很热⋯⋯”

Johnny 感到带着灼热呼吸的细吻胡乱落在他脸上，Jack 那潮湿、琐碎、浓浓鼻音的呻吟在他耳边绕来绕去。当 Jack 做够润滑，扶着他的阴茎缓慢坐进去的时候，Johnny 马上找到合适的角度和速度，反射性的顺着他的动作将肠道顶开，同时双手环抱住 Jack 的腰，在他敏感的腰侧安慰性的来回抚摸。

只是三天的时间，他们的身体已经如此熟悉彼此了。

Jack 说的没错，真的很热。 

浴缸里很难找到借力点， Johnny把 Jack 困在他的前腹和双臂间，极为自制的摆动起来。他想起来以前听说的，男人后面有个体验快乐的地方，Johnny 放慢速度，确保他硬烫的阴茎有力而缓慢的滑过 Jack 体内每一寸地方，并不断调整着侵犯的角度，一次比一次深入。

“是这里吗？”

Johnny 盯着 Jack 的每一个表情，根据他皱眉、嘴唇开合的小动作，以及呻吟里的弯弯绕绕，判断他是否到达了正确的地方。

“嗯⋯⋯”

然而Jack 沉浸在欲望里的表情实在是太犯规了，Johnny 不觉得自己的自制力有多么出色，但是也没有想到这么快他就再次受到原始本能的驱使。

“Jack，你说的⋯⋯”

Johnny 不再控制力量，让身体按照自己的本意进入另外一个身体里，在粗略判断出的那个区域里开足马力攻击。

“⋯⋯不能怪我。”

大朵大朵的水花被溅到浴缸外，Jack的呻吟喘息和水花一起着地碎裂，伴着湿气在狭小的浴室里回荡。

场所的束缚让 Johnny愈发不满，他猛然停火，牢牢把 Jack 按在他的怀里，然后站起来走出浴缸，每走一步他们身体上的水珠就蒸发一些。

“魔法师，我要到了⋯⋯”

Johnny 的攻击又狠又准，快感积聚在高潮前被打断，Jack 忍不住催促他。

就着相连的姿势， 他和 Johnny 一起倒在床上，被床垫弹起时迎来 Johnny 强力的贯穿，Jack 不可抑制的扬起脖子，脚趾都因汹涌的快感微微卷曲起来。他下意抓紧了Johnny 宽厚的背，中指和无名指上的戒指在 Johnny 背上划出暧昧的红痕。

这无疑刺激了同样在爆发边缘的 Johnny。

Johnny 埋首在 Jack 的肩窝里，一边在他的脖颈上用力舔咬，一边快速的插入抽出，在惯性来不及发生时重开始新一轮顶入，满足的听着 Jack 频临崩溃的无力呻吟。

Jack 在他身下小幅抽搐着，眼圈又红了几层，终于在泪水滴落时，两人仿佛陷入漩涡一般，一起迎来了高潮。

“再有一次我一定会死⋯⋯”Jack大口喘息着，抹了抹眼角的泪痕，对趴在他身上的 Johnny 说。

“你还想试吗？”

“饶了我吧，今天。”

“那好。”

Johnny从他体内退了出来，一股白浊液体被带出，顺着 Jack 的股缝流下来。

“Johnny⋯⋯你要帮我清洁。”

“别担心亲爱的，我做功课了哦。”Johnny狡黠的笑着对他说，趴回他身上，似碰非碰的抚摸他。

被 Johnny碰过的地方流过一股奇异的温暖，汗水都蒸发了，身体马上变得干爽。Jack看着 Johnny 翘起一边唇角，Johnny 的手摸上他的股间，一指捅进他湿嗒嗒的还没有完全闭拢的穴口里。

等他的手指抽出时，那股奇妙的暖流在他身体里完成一个回环，他从里到外都干干爽爽了。

Johnny 炫耀的将那根依然干燥的手指凑到 Jack 眼前展示，Jack 加深了笑容，望住Johnny 将他的手指含进口里。

“Oh，no～～”

Johnny 马上将手指抽出，摩挲着Jack 的唇摇头说，“今天白天不能再有控制外的事了。”

Jack 舔下唇，闭上眼任 Johnny在他额头上印上一吻。

“我去搞点吃的，你好好呆在床上。”Johnny 边穿衣服边对他说。

“Johnny，把我的外套给我。”

“你有事要出门？”

“这两天大概要出庭接受审查。天知道是什么时候。”

“什么审查？很严重吗？”

“我之前在前线时被伏击绑架了，国会认为是我冲动自负造成的，但我明明确认过会有援军⋯⋯算了，不提烦心事。”

“你们在打仗？”Johnny坐到床边看着他，“Jack，也许你可以考虑一下让我帮忙，我们之前也有跟军方合作，说不定我能帮到你。”

Jack 听到他的话，双眼微妙的睁大了，他笑了笑对 Johnny 说，“我很高兴听到你这么说，但是，你不属于这里，我没有立场让你出生入死。”

“别傻了，看来你还不知道我的厉害。”

“我已经知道了。”Jack 朝他暧昧的眨眨眼，“我会考虑的。这个给你。” Jack 从衣袋里取出信用卡递给 Johnny，“这张卡和国库挂钩，你拿去买点想买的东西。”

“哇哦，” Johnny重重亲了一下 Jack，扬眉笑道，“遵命，我慷慨的王子。”

“有空时我们去给你买辆车，如果你不总是把我操到下不了床的话。”

“Oh，你说过不能怪我的。”叹气声。

这时床头传来手机震动的声音，Johnny想起什么对 Jack 说，“对了，前两天你睡着时你的手机响了好几次，我怕吵到你就调成了静音。”

Jack 点点头，看了眼屏幕，上面显示着 Uncle William 来电，以及一长串他之前打来的未接来电。

Johnny 走到卧室门口向 Jack 隔空飞吻，指指门外示意他要出门了。

Jack 和他挥手道别，在他关门离开后，按下了接听键。

 

 

6.

“看你气色不错，我真是安慰。”

走出议会大厦，Jack 和William 齐肩走进繁华街头。

Jack 听到 William的嘲讽口吻莞尔笑道，“放轻松，Uncle，David 只是得了一场小胜而已，笑到最后才是赢家。”

“你最近是很爱笑，”和他并行的 William一眼看到他衣领下的吻痕，意味深长的问他，“你的秘密武器怎么样了？”

Jack 闻言止步，伫立在车水马龙的十字街头。Shiloh 的中心地段，高楼林立，行人如织，是他即将握在手里的天下。

“一切都在掌握中。”他微微扬起下颌，得意自信的对 William 说，“强大、听话，我会带他一起上战场，让他的出现像上帝的旨意一样，助我赢得天下。我们现在要做的，就是等一个合适的时机。”

“希望我们等到的不是 David得胜凯旋，迎娶你姐姐。”

“要有信心，Uncle。”Jack 挥挥手对他说。

“你要去哪里？下午的庆祝会⋯⋯”

“如果要让你的武器一直锋刃有力，”Jack 对 William眨眼一笑， “你就要勤做保养。”

 

作为一个国际化大都市，Shiloh的富豪和美人就像中心区的霓虹灯一样闪耀密集，尽管如此，两位墨镜帅哥共乘一辆风骚至极的敞篷跑车，所过街区留下的侧目和驻足，并不是每天都能看到的景象。

那辆火红跑车在一间高级成衣店前猛然停下，疾速而止的刹车好像专门为了测试车子的制动性能。

“8速变速箱，四涡轮增压发动机，以及一位风度不凡的王子，这才是生活。”Johnny 为 Jack 打开车门，和他相视而笑。

店内的女店员们早已露出了最甜美的笑容等待他们光临，Jack 和 Johnny摘下墨镜走进店里，Johnny 诧异的问Jack，“你真的认为我这样穿很不妥吗？”

Jack 看了一眼 Johnny身上那件和他选的那辆车同色的休闲西装和下面的阔腿仔裤，不置可否的说，“所以我们来了这儿。”

“这还是第一次有人公开质疑我的穿衣品味。”

“那么你该庆幸以后不会再有了。”Jack 笑着帮Johnny 挑选衣服，考虑到 Johnny 对颜色的偏爱，Jack选了一件缨红色搏击夹克搭配猎装裤递给他。

Johnny 接过走向试衣间，经过 Jack 身边时小声在他耳边说，“谢了，老婆大人。”

Jack 下颌紧绷了一下，抿了抿唇，一股抑制不住的甜蜜瞬间席卷了他的全身。

在 Johnny试衣的时候，Jack 指使着店员几乎对店里进行了大清点，连帽卫衣、高领衬衫、深V领针织衫、燕尾服风衣，从运动装到正装，一会儿的功夫柜台上就堆起了一座小山等着 Johnny 一一试穿。

“看起来不错。”

夹克拎在手里，Johnny穿着黑色紧身背心走出试衣间，在落地镜前打量自己。

“真是太棒了！先生，您是模特吗？简直是天生的衣架子。”

惊艳的呆楞片刻后，女店员们纷纷围住 Johnny 帮他抚平和调整身上的衣服。

只是一件背心而已，店员们如此大惊小怪。但是 Jack 一点也不觉得她们的反应过分，在 Johnny推门从里面走出来的刹那，他的视线就再也无法从他的身上移开了。

Johnny 微微抬头看向镜子，露出了脖颈到手臂那流畅性感、充满力与美的男性曲线，薄薄的背心包裹在身上，让厚实紧绷的块状肌肉更加明显。

一名店员拿过他手里的夹克帮他穿上，Johnny 笑着对她说，“谢了，”看一眼她胸牌上的名字，“Haly。”

“愿意为您服务，先生。”美丽的女店员回望着他，他们的鼻尖几乎要贴在一起了。

尽管 Jack不觉得那件非常贴身的背心还需要再用手抚平，也不觉得那件夹克需要那么多人帮他拉直袖管套进去，但他什么也没说，默默走到 Johnny 身后。

“Jack，你觉得怎么样？”Johnny 看向镜子里的他。

夹克的版型修身挺括，衬托出他宽阔的肩和结实有力的腰臀曲线，看起来笔挺、锋利，像一支射入林中的箭，蓄势待发的野性洒脱。

“你看到女士们的反应了，去试试这件。”Jack 指了指旁边的衣服，立即有店员会意的递了过去。

Johnny 把选好的衣服和配饰一件件试过来，每件都能和他自己的气质融合的天衣无缝，那些店员说的没错，他是天生的衣架子。如果她们不是过于投入到工作中，Jack 想，他大概会成为这家店的忠实客户。

Jack 沉默的看着殷勤的店员们帮 Johnny系扣子，调整肩线和腰线，甚至有人把手放在了他胯骨的位置，好像在隔着衣料抚摸他的人鱼线。而Johnny 好像完全不知情似的，还配合着她们的建议摆出不同的姿势。

贴上来的苍蝇非常碍眼。

当然，乱放电的罪魁祸首也很讨厌。

在 Johnny不知道第几次走进试衣间后，Jack 胡乱拿起几件衣服跟着走过去，他对守在试衣间门口的女店员亮出VIP 卡，沉声道，“去把刚刚那些衣服打包。”

目送店员离开后，Jack 舔了下嘴唇，走进Johnny 的隔间里。

 

下午的这两位客人阔绰英俊，在他们一起去试衣后，店里的姑娘们都在兴奋的小声议论他们。名叫Haly 店员花了好一会儿时间把刚刚试过的衣服包装好，但是这么久了，试衣间里的两个人谁也没有出来。

她踩着高跟鞋走到门口敲敲门，抬高声音问道，“先生，需要帮忙吗？”

过了一分钟，或许只有十几秒，她才听到一个有些沙哑的声音回答，“一切都好，我们能互相帮忙，请再给我们点时间⋯⋯哦”声音停顿了一下，“别担心，宝贝儿。”

声音听起来有些气息不稳，中间诡异的停顿让她不确定最后那句话是不是对她说的，而且她好像还听到了点别的什么，可没等她细究，外面传来喊她去听电话的声音。她原地站了一会儿，没再听到什么可疑的声音，最后疑惑着走开了。

 

Johnny 看着 Jack，一边心不在焉的回话，一边又往前重重一顶。

簇新的衣服散落一地，上面还有踩脏的黑脚印。

Jack 咬紧了嘴里的衬衫，拼命忍住身体里抽搐的快感不发出声音来，狠狠瞪了一眼坏笑着继续向他体内撞击的 Johnny，如果他眼里的水波不是这么荡来荡去的话，他大概会显得更有威慑力。

听到离去的脚步声，Jack 松了口气，喉咙里的小声呜咽再也压抑不住。

是怎么发展到这个地步的呢？ Jack 有点混乱，他发誓，他闯进试衣间，鼓着脸生气的扒下那条他为 Johnny 挑选的裤子，含住 Johnny沉睡的性器时，只是想发泄下不满，并没有想到事情变成现在这个样子。

然而，一切好像又脱离了掌控。

Johnny 只解开了衬衫扣子，裤子都没来得及完全脱下就匆忙进入了他。

现在，Jack的头和肩膀抵在低矮的皮质坐凳上，双腿紧紧勾着 Johnny 的腰，这个体位省力，但要命的是每当Johnny 直冲冲插进来，他的双腿就会自动收拢，将 Johnny 更拉向自己，并给他一个冲力让他进入的更深更彻底。

VIP 试衣间里宽敞明亮，不止墙和门，连天花板上都有一整面镜子，Jack 可以从正面、背面、侧面和仰面看到 Johnny 的阴茎在他屁股里进进出出的样子。

Johnny 提着 Jack的腰，变化着角度侵入他，过于快速的晃动和血液倒流让 Jack 有些头昏。他眼帘半闭着，双眼皮折痕越发深邃迷人。为了不发出声音，嘴巴里塞着东西一直被迫张着，他的口水已经把含住的衬衫袖子整个打湿了，就像刚刚他含住Johnny 的阴茎一样。

空旷的试衣区只有他们两个人没错，但是谁也无法保证下一刻不会有人走进来试衣。Jack 发现，每当远处传来可疑的脚步声时，Johnny 就会变得更加迫切和兴奋，可怕的是，这个发现让 Jack 也不由更加兴奋起来。

Jack 的视线被四面镜子切成一格一格，每一格里都是两人激烈而饥渴的肉体交欢，那些画面跟着摆动频率在眼前来回晃动，刺激的Jack 几乎没法直视。

从后面的镜子里，Jack 看到 Johnny 的背部肌肉因为用力和情欲而绷起一个微妙的弧度，腰挺的笔直，每次挺进时由于用力脊柱两侧微微凹陷下去，原来Johnny 的背影在做爱时是这个样子的。

Jack 模糊的念头被一波小高潮击碎冲走了，他的双腿轻微打着颤，在他无力再勾住 Johnny 时，Johnny适时的把他抱了起来，让他坐在他的阴茎上，把他按在镜子上继续操弄。

“需要帮忙吗？先生。”Johnny喘息着模仿店员的口气，坏笑着问 Jack。

Jack 说不出话，又用那双水汪汪的大眼睛瞪了 Johnny 一眼。

Johnny 帮他取出塞在嘴里的那团棉布，由于长时间打开，Jack 的嘴一时无法完全合拢，积聚的口水沿着唇角流下来。Johnny 一手扶在 Jack 的腰间，一手摸上他的脸，把他嘴角的口水吻干。

被吻过，Jack 的双唇红润的仿佛刚被露水打过的玫瑰，不满的微微撅着，看起来非常委屈。

Johnny 加紧最后的冲刺。

 

高潮来临时一切都乱套了。地上、衣服上、还有镜子上，到处都是两人喷溅出的精液。

即使 Johnny能把两个人以及这堆脏衣服都弄干，但是留下的污渍和折痕可不是那么容易消除的。Jack 不知道他们该怎么把这些衣服拿出去结账打包，不过让人欣慰的是，他们大概很久都不用再买衣服了。

 

 

7.

客厅开着窗，夜风凉爽舒适。

Jack 扯开军服里的领带，懒懒躺在沙发上，依然觉得闷热。他直接对着酒瓶啜了口酒。

晚宴很无趣，他提前开溜了，以前的这个时候他大概会去某家夜店的狂欢派对。但是自从那晚把Johnny 拐上床后，他就再也没去过了。现在，即使 Johnny 不在身边，他也提不起兴致去任何玩乐的场合。

Johnny 才离开一天而已。

领带松松垮垮套在脖子上。很热。Jack 又解开两粒衬衫扣子，仰头靠在沙发扶手上，光滑的颈子呈弧形线条，他用力呼吸着，胸口起伏。

Johnny...

Jack 拿出手机，他还没有醉，所以还会思考现在是不是一个合适的通话时机。Johnny 应该还没睡，但是⋯⋯也许在忙些别的什么。这个念头让 Jack 又感到呼吸不畅了。

手机屏幕暗了一下，即将进入待机状态，在 Jack 得出结论前，屏幕突然又变亮了。看到来电显示，Jack 笑起来，马上接通电话。

“还没睡？在干什么？”

Johnny 的声音隔着手机传过来，背景音里还有杂乱的音乐声。

“在想你，你呢？”

“真巧，我也是。”

Jack 笑容加深，“你们在派对？”

背景音淡下去一些，Johnny似乎换了个更安静的地方，“我和几个新认识的朋友跑到山下的小镇上，这里什么也没有，只有一个这～么～大的 Pub。”

Jack 笑出声，他能想象出电话那头的 Johnny比划了一个怎样的手势，以及配合手势露出的可爱表情。

“Jack，我真希望你也在这里。”

“对不起⋯⋯ Johnny，我也希望能陪你一起去⋯⋯”

“不不，这不怪你，我懂的，毕竟你是王子，有很多工作。听说明天的决赛有电视直播，你会看的吧？”

“当然，你回来时我会去接你。”

“YES！”

两人笑过一阵，Johnny开始给他讲预赛时发生的趣事，声音欢快爽朗，偶尔插入一两句思念他的低沉耳语。Jack 放松身体陷进沙发里，Johnny 的声音传进耳里变成暖流走过全身，舒适的像按摩一样。

之前被 Jack 压抑着的某样东西又呼之欲出了。

嘴里有些干燥，Jack 一口气喝光酒瓶里的酒，溢出的酒液沿着他的下巴流到脖子上。Jack 晃晃空酒瓶，确认喝光了随手丢在一旁。

 

那天 Johnny在电视里看到直升机滑雪挑战赛的宣传片，马上报名参加，比赛为期三天，Jack 没时间和他一起去。现在 Jack 有些后悔了。

“我真希望能和你一起去，Johnny。”

“Jack？你还好吗？”他声音里的沙哑和烦躁，Johnny 隔着电话都听出来了。

“嗯⋯⋯我很好，你接着说。”

Johnny 停顿了一下，继续刚才的话题。

没有酒了，Jack 吞口口水，燥热感却变本加厉，他交叠的双腿不自觉打开一些，为了呼吸通畅，他解开了腰间的皮带。房间里一片黑沉，只开着沙发旁的一盏落地灯，柔和的光晕落在Jack 泛红的脸庞和微颤的睫毛上。

酒精终于开始发挥作用了。

Jack 觉得有些头晕，下身也热涨的不行，他一手接听电话，另一手顺着身体摸到了胯部中心，在大腿根揉捏两下后，慢慢探入裤腰握住了已经硬挺的炙热一团。

燥热感总算得到缓解，Jack张开嘴唇无意识发出舒适的轻喘。

“Jack？你在干什么？”已经对他的身体和声音非常熟悉的 Johnny 马上发现了不对劲，他停顿了下仔细听电话那头的动静，然后问道。

“嗯⋯⋯没干什么，Johnny，你怎么不说话了？”

Jack 的双腿更打开了些，手在内裤里轻轻抚慰自己，听不到 Johnny 的声音，不满抗议。

“Jack，你喝多了？”

“嗯⋯⋯是喝了一点⋯⋯”

那撩人的、绵软消失的尾音，Johnny确认自己没有听错，“Jack，你的手在哪里？”

“在⋯⋯裤子里，好热。”

Jack 索性撩开内裤，让挺立的阴茎暴露在空气里。

“该死！等着我，我马上回去！”

“嗯？”

电话那端已经切成忙音。

Jack 晃晃电话，确认没有声音了随手丢在一旁。

他伸手覆上那个颤巍巍等待抚慰的家伙，随意捋了几下怎么都不得劲，于是他换了一只手，依然在最后关头卡在不上不下的地方，得不到释放。

Jack 气呼呼的放开手，索性不去管它。

 

Johnny 在公寓阳台着陆，一身火焰随即熄灭。房间里黑漆漆只有微弱的光亮，让他的动作也小心翼翼起来。他走进客厅，即使开着窗，也闻到了一室烈酒的味道。

灯光在墙上投射出一个模糊的人体轮廓。

Johnny 走到沙发边。

“Shit！”看到沙发上的人后，他低声咒骂。

Jack 的领带向一边扯开，衬衣扣子松到第三颗，露出一半锁骨；虽然光线很暗，Johnny 还是一眼看到那个半埋在内裤里、要倒不倒的小 Jack ，以及那大张着仿佛在说“欢迎光临”的双腿。

除此之外，他那身蓝黑色的军服还完完整整的穿在身上。硬朗肃杀仿佛不可侵犯的军装包裹下的淫乱。

Johnny 在心里戳了自己一下，这就是夜不归宿的后果，还好他来得及补救。

Jack 一只手臂挡在眼前，气息深沉均匀，像是睡着了。这正方便了Johnny 接下来要做的事。Johnny站在沙发边，看着熟睡中的 Jack，脱下了连体服。

 

Jack 做了一个舒服至极的梦。

舒服得灵魂都要从舒展的毛孔里蒸发到天上，再化成雨落到地上变成热烈甜蜜的甘酿。

在美梦里的 Jack无意识舔了舔嘴唇，嘴角勾人的翘了起来。

Johnny 埋在 Jack 的双腿之间，一边把小 Jack 吮的湿漉漉的，一边并拢两指拓开 Jack 的后穴。他紧盯Jack 的表情，判断快感在他体内积聚到何种程度，然后坏心眼的在离高潮只差一步时停手，循环往复数次，将Jack 难过的吊在半空中。

Jack 皱起眉，嘴角也撇下来，鼻腔喉咙里一连串不满的细碎呻吟。他被折磨的不自觉摆腰扭动，将胀大的前端更送进 Johnny 的嘴里，后面的小穴也将 Johnny 的手指往更深处绞紧。

Johnny 勃起的阴茎已经抵在沙发上好一会儿了，他想惩罚 Jack 在自己不在的时候偷欢，但结果不太妙，似乎连他自己都一起惩罚了。

他加快吸吮和抽查的频率。

积攒多时的快感一波爆发，Jack 几乎是在梦中被炸醒过来。他迷茫的睁开眼，眼尾上挑，水濛濛的眼睛里浮着一层薄光。

“醒了宝贝儿？”

Jack 的样子让 Johnny一秒钟都不想再忍下去了。长裤早被他扒下来扔到一边，Johnny跪在 Jack 的双腿之间，蓄势待发准备顶入。

迷迷糊糊的 Jack 看到Johnny 以为自己还在做梦，他抬手抚上 Johnny 的脸，懒洋洋的自言自语，“Johnny？像真的一样，我大概还在做梦吧⋯⋯啊！”

没等 Jack 说完，Johnny 猛然挺腰插了进去。

“宝贝儿，试试这个是不是真的。”

在高潮余韵中瘫软的身体轻易就被 Johnny操开，Jack 头向后仰发出措手不及的呻吟声。

“Johnny，你真的回来了？”

“回来一会儿，你知道，还得回去，所以我们要抓紧时间。” Johnny 边挺腰抽插边粗喘着回答他。

惊喜后，Jack撅起嘴不满的问他，“怎么你都脱光了，我还穿着衣服？”声音里有点孩子式的无理取闹。

“因为你穿制服的样子，真是美爆了！”

Jack 的领口敞开，腰间的扣子还好好扣着。

Johnny 弯下腰，吻在 Jack 的军服上，沿着硬挺的制服曲线一直吻到Jack 的小腹，然后边吻边解开那一层层的扣子，贴着 Jack 温暖光滑的肌肤从肚脐再重新吻上去。

象征威严与硬朗的外壳被剥开，露出里面赤裸柔软的身体。混乱、无序，以及情欲，失去外壳的严格束缚，在众目睽睽下乱成一团。

 

Jack 的酒劲还没完全退去，眼里唇上满是醉人的光泽。他微张开唇，等着 Johnny 吻上来。Johnny按住他的后颈，狠狠把唇覆上去，舌尖模拟性交的样子一遍遍戳向Jack 的舌窝，就和他下面正在做的一样。

Jack 胡乱脱掉自己的上衣，浑身赤裸的贴上 Johnny，和他火热的缠在一起。赤裸的肌肤互相摩擦带来的舒适让他满足着低叹。

Johnny 抬起 Jack 的一条腿扛到肩上，把 Jack 固定在他和沙发扶手之间，刚刚还紧紧缠着 Johnny 的 Jack 渐渐受不了Johnny 过快过强的节奏，他双手抵上 Johnny 的腹部，试图减慢 Johnny的力度和速度，破碎的呻吟声中夹杂几句让他慢点的低语。

“好吧，你自己来。”

Johnny 翻身调换他和 Jack 的位置。Jack 骑坐在 Johnny身上，把他的阴茎吞的更彻底，他双手撑住 Johnny 的胸膛，开始缓慢的摆动腰部。

柔和的灯光正面照向 Jack，他胸前的细汗好像莹莹闪光，两侧的乳头在光线下显得红润剔透。

Johnny 配合 Jack的节奏抬胯顶腰，同时握住 Jack 斜斜立起的性器套弄。他看着闭上眼在欲望里摇摆的 Jack，按捺不住吻他的冲动。Johnny 忍了几刻便不老实的坐起来抱住 Jack 热吻，手臂紧紧箍在 Jack 腰间，重重将他压向自己硬胀的阴茎上火热贯穿。

 

两个人交叠的喘气声在空旷静谧的夜里分外鲜明。高潮后他们一起倒在沙发上，Jack 侧身趴在 Johnny 胸前，一手横搭在他的腰上。Johnny 搂着 Jack 轻抚着他的后背帮他平复快感带来的痉挛。

午夜寂静的时刻，两人刚做完亲密的事情依偎在一起，一种温馨安宁的气氛弥漫开，一时谁也没有说话。

过了一会儿，Johnny亲了下 Jack 的发顶，问他是不是已经酒醒了。

Jack 轻轻嗯了一声又没了动静。

刚刚激烈运动过，精神还处在亢奋状态，谁也没有睡意。Johnny 抚摸着 Jack的肩膀，继续说起之前在电话里断掉的话题。

“我第一次发现自己的能力就是在滑雪的时候，这真是太令人难以置信了，我到现在还忘不了，而且你相信吗，今天比赛时，那种感觉好像又回来了，我当时的第一个念头就是，想和你一起分享⋯⋯”

Jack 靠在 Johnny怀里感到了久违的放松和平静，这样的气氛甚至隐隐滋生了一种难以言说的幸福错觉，他小心分辨着，觉得自己似乎洞察了一些关于人生的秘密。

他想了想对 Johnny说，“这样，如果你明天能获得冠军的话，我就搭直升机去终点和你一起庆祝。”

Johnny 兴奋的问他，“你是认真的吗？这算是胜利的奖品？”

Jack 抬头亲他一下作为回答。

“好的，” Johnny说，“然后我们还可以一起在终点泡个温泉，”他捏了捏 Jack一侧乳头，用气声对他说，“那里就是我的领奖台。”

说完，他抬起 Jack 的屁股，借着股间的滑腻将精神抖擞的性器又送了进去。

 

第二天 Jack醒来时 Johnny 已经走了。他心不在焉的出席了上午的内阁会议，彻夜纵欲让他不时在没人注意时，轻轻揉捏自己酸痛的腰部。

政府报告冗长无聊，Jack 看了下表，再过一会儿直升机就会在顶楼的停机坪降落，载他去偏远的雪山地区和Johnny 见面。一股酸酸麻麻的甜蜜感沿着脊椎爬上来，Jack 轻咳一声，绷紧面部掩饰住自己的心情。

时间一分分过去，在会议即将结束的时候，国王的秘书之一突然推门而入，他手里拿着一个平板电脑，有些急切的对国王说，“陛下，您或许想看看这个。”

他的话让在场所有人的焦点都集中在那块小小的屏幕上，那里正在播放的是 Shiloh 权威电视台的新闻直播节目，主播的声音配合着几段回放画面传出来。

“今天上午，一场突如其来的雪崩打断了正在举行的直升机滑雪比赛，将近一半的参赛选手和多名现场观众被埋在数米厚的积雪中，就在救援人员赶到前，奇迹发生了，一名参赛选手全身带着火焰从积雪中飞向天空，这位选手似乎有操纵火和飞翔的超能力，在他的协助下，救援队已将所有埋在积雪下的人员安全救出⋯⋯”

画面中重复播放着 Johnny像一团火一样冲向天空，以及凭空生火融化积雪救人的镜头。在前方连线成功后，画面切换到对 Johnny 的现场采访上。

Johnny 颇为享受的面对着镜头，他笑着朝电视前的观众挥了挥手，开始回答记者的问题。

“真是太不可思议了！请问你的能力是与生俱来还是后天培养的？”

“这个能力是在一次意外事故中获得的，过了一段时间发展到现在的程度。以后会怎么样，老实说我也不知道。”

“那么你拥有这个能力多长时间了？”

“有一段时间了。”

几个不痛不痒的问题后，记者终于问到了 Gilboa国民第一时间想到的问题。

“你知道，我们前线正在面临非常严重战争危机，我们的坦克和炮弹很难适应边境的低温，如果你的能力可以在战场发挥作用的话，将大大增加我们得胜的几率，请问你愿意为了国家的胜利奔赴前线吗？”

记者的声音越来越激昂，无数现场观众在带动下发出高呼声。

“当然，我乐意至极。我将非常荣幸如果我能够帮助这个国家获得最终的胜利。”

Johnny 配合记者调动起现场的气氛，他振臂对着镜头喊道，“为了Shiloh！”

人群欢呼“为了 Shiloh！！”

“为了王子！”

“为了王子！！”

“为了 Shiloh！”

“为了 Shiloh！！”

“为了王子！”

“为了王子！！”

 

议事厅内对着屏幕的目光陡然转向 Jack。

国王看着 Jack，意义不明的问道，“你认识他？”

直升机应该已经按照预定时间在停机坪候机，Jack 甚至觉得能听到旋翼转动的轰鸣声。

但是他已经没有必要去搭乘那趟飞机了。

 

 

8.

边防空军第一时间赶到事故现场将 Johnny送回 Shiloh。

国王及内阁大臣在议事厅里翘首以待，像迎接英雄凯旋一样接待了他。

“JohnnyStorm，Gilboa 未来的英雄，”国王给了Johnny 一个热烈的拥抱，对他说，“我听说了你的事，如此令人难以置信，但我认为这一定是冥冥中上帝的旨意，派你来助我们扭转战场上的颓势，拯救落难的蝴蝶。”

“像我之前说过的，为了帮助Gilboa 取得胜利，我将尽我所能。”Johnny 对国王答道，意气风发的笑容和口吻仿佛胜利只是勾勾手指的事。

“好极了。作为回报，我将安排一个由 Shiloh 的顶尖科研人员组成的科学组，专项研究让你回家的办法。”

Johnny 听到挑了下眉，不是很在意的向国王表达了感谢，眼角扫向了人群中的Jack——他一走进议事厅就注意到的方位。

Jack 碰上他的目光，刚刚平复下去的情绪又露出尖头，他掩饰性的垂下视线。

 

就在 Johnny回来半小时前， Jack跟国王进行了一场激烈的谈话。

国王屏退众人，单独听Jack 讲完 Johnny 的来历，却在Jack 提出和 Johnny 共赴战场的提议时断然拒绝了他。

“我会派他去前线协助 David，David 需要足够的荣誉来娶你姐姐。”

“那我也需要足够的荣誉成为下任国王！”Jack 激动的说。

“Jack，还记得我跟你说过的话吗，你要放弃些东西才能得到最想要的。”国王看着Jack 发红的双眼，“作为这个国家的统治者，这片土地上发生的任何事我都会知道，你想成为我的继任者，就向我证明你的决心。”

 

Johnny 见 Jack 垂下头，又盯着他略有些苍白的脸看了一会儿，方才将视线转了一圈，一一扫过带着探究眼光盯着他的大臣们。

“所以，Captain，well，从现在起你就是 Gilboa 的一名指挥官了，关于你住的地方⋯⋯”

“我现在住的地方很好。”

“好吧，你的意愿最重要，”国王顺着Johnny 的目光看过去，在Johnny 和 Jack 之间看个来回，“我会尽快安排好你去前线的时间，这两天就请你好好休息。我们的未来就看你的了。”

随后，国防大臣就最新战事情况作了简短汇报，Johnny 听得要打瞌睡时，会议终于结束了。他在门口找到 Jack，对方显然也在等着他。

“你没来。”

“你没赢。”

比赛被迫停止，他确实没有得到冠军，Johnny 轻笑一下随即正色道，“我很抱歉，之前答应过你不使用能力的，结果条件反射一样⋯⋯Jack，你生气了吗？”

“别说傻话了，我该感谢你愿意为这个国家去前线才对⋯⋯”

两人不远不近的站在一起，不停有人从他们身边走过去。

“听着，Johnny，”Jack 看着来往的人流对 Johnny说，“我很想跟你一起去前线，但是我父亲目前还不同意，所以⋯⋯这两天我就住在皇宫里看看能不能说服他，先不去找你了。有事情再联系。”

Jack 闪躲的眼神最后终于看了他一眼，明明只隔着一步距离，却好像隔开了两人这段时间建立起的亲密。

Johnny 想伸手拉住Jack，但是 Jack 先一步离开了。

 

Johnny 出发的时间很快确定下来，就在那天的两日后。两天时间里，Jack 依然找不到机会说服国王让他同行。 

“他根本听不进我的话，我甚至连他的面都见不上，”Jack 向 William 抱怨，“时间太紧了。”

“机不可失，任由David 坐大我们就只能发动政变了。”

“我们没有别的选择了，”Jack看着 William，“你不是安插了人在航空署？是时候让他们发挥作用了。”

 

出发的那天阴云密布，国王及皇室成员、政府要员等一早聚集在皇家阅兵场，对随行的陆军士兵进行出征前的检阅，无数民众及媒体守候在主干道上，为此次志在必得的出征祈祷和欢送。

Johnny 穿上了武装制服站在国王一侧，和Jack 隔着几个人的距离。Jack 看了一眼被军装衬的更加英武挺拔的 Johnny，侧头低声对旁边的 William说，“时间到了。”

William 看了眼手表安抚他道，“别急，都已经准备好了。”

指针一点点接近出发时间，众人在越刮越猛的冷风里肃然听着国王鼓舞士气的演讲。

演讲进入尾声，国王的声音字字铿锵，在空旷的阅兵场上空盘旋。当最后一音落地时，布满乌云的天空中突然划过一道闪电。

起初，众人以为这只是要下雨的前兆，谁也没有在意。士兵们在调度下有条不紊的列队走向中央大道。

意外在这时发生了。

人群中零零星星发出一阵惊呼声，接着声音渐渐连成一片，并且不断蔓延开，行进中的队伍受到人流阻挡，场面逐渐变得混乱。越来越多的人呆立当场，目瞪口呆的看向半空的方向。

半空中，一道弧形光环赫然划破云层边缘，无数道光线从光边涌出射向四面八方，光环中心慢慢浮现出一个模糊的光斑，并且在光斑周围，平滑延展的视界像被扭曲了一样出现了凹凸不平的波动。

准备和其他军官一起离开的 Johnny看到这一幕也停下了脚步，他似乎是想到了什么，锁紧眉头一眨不眨的盯着那道诡异的光环，好像下一刻就会有什么东西从那里冒出一样。

Jack 和 William 对视一眼，然后他略带紧张的看向 Johnny的反应。

光环出现的整个过程只有短短数分钟，很快光芒淡褪消失，天空恢复阴霾和平静。现场目睹的数千人群却依然聚集在街头等待异象再次出现，久久不肯离去。军队受到人群的阻挡一时无法前进。

“Johnny，你还好吗？”一直留意 Johnny 的 Jack见他依然表情严肃的盯着空茫的天空，试探着问道。

“Jack，好像是我姐姐他们⋯⋯”

“什么？他们来接你吗？”

“我不知道⋯⋯我也不确定。”Johnny终于从空中移回视线，一种少见的茫然神情出现在他脸上，他对国王说，“陛下，非常抱歉，但是我需要一点时间⋯⋯”

“吉时已经过了，我们需要调整计划，Captain，请你下午来找我一下，我们重新制定时间。”国王对 Johnny说完，看向旁边的 Jack，“看来今天不适合出征。”

Jack 耸肩，“也许是上帝的旨意。”

“也许，让我们拭目以待。”

公共屏幕上已经有媒体对刚刚的现象进行了现场直播，甚至请到不同领域的专家做出分析和猜测。William 接到一个电话，他按下接听键，电话那头说道，“先生，很抱歉，由于技术原因，我们对引力透镜现象模拟的时间还非常有限。”

“你们做的非常好。”

William 走到 Jack 身边，得意的望着他，“成功了。”

“暂时拖住了他们，”Jack露出一丝笑容，“接下来就看你的新闻网了，放消息说我会和军队一起出征，然后利用刚刚的异象炒作。”

“就说上帝的旨意？利用舆论逼国王不得不让你去。”

“准备香槟吧，很快就会用上了。”

人群依然处于混乱状态，没人注意到他们。然而还没等他们从兴奋得意的心情中平静下来，当天下午，一个坏消息就从前线传回了Shiloh。

 

Jack 站在重症监护室外，他已经从下午一直站到了晚上，沉默不语的看着病床上浑身插满导管的David。

下午时敌人发动突袭，David受到重伤被紧急送回 Shiloh 医治。

医院走廊里安静的可怕，Michelle刚刚被王后劝回去休息，病房前只剩 Jack 一人。

William 走到他身后，Jack 低下头，轻声说道，“是我的错。”

“Jack，这里不是说话的地方。”

William 轻轻拍了拍Jack 的肩，两人一起走向走廊尽头的楼梯间，谁也没看到他们背后刚刚走出电梯的人。

“是我的错，”Jack重复了一遍。

“这不能怪你⋯⋯”

“如果不是我阻挠 Johnny去前线，David 或许不会出事。”

“他出了事对我们才是好事。Jack，我们等的不就是这个时候吗？”

Jack 听到一把将 William 按在墙上，“即使我跟他抢王位算计他，我也从没想过要害他！”

“所以，真的是你，Jack。”

突然插入的声音让 William和Jack 同时一惊，他们顺着声音望过去，看到了站在楼梯间门口的Johnny。

“国王跟我说早上的事是你制造出来的时，我还不相信。你为什么要骗我，王位有那么重要吗？”

Johnny 眼中的难以置信和痛心让Jack 几乎无法直视，他盯着空气里虚无的一点低声说，“有那么重要。那本来就是我的，我夺回我的东西有什么不对吗？”

Jack 情绪激动起来，他走近Johnny,“都是因为你破坏了我的计划。等我的安排一起上战场不好吗？你要什么我不能给你？”

“所以国王说的没错，从一开始你就是在利用我？用完就扔到一边？”

Jack 从没见过Johnny 露出这种表情，Johnny 总是充满阳光和朝气的，明亮的几乎刺痛他。

Jack 偏过头不去看他。

但是 Johnny捏住他的下巴，强迫他与他对视。

楼梯间里惨白的光线将 Jack那总是显得深情而忧伤的眼瞳映成剔透的深翡色，Johnny 看着那双眼睛，声音轻柔的不可思议，“你知道吗，早上我以为我姐姐他们来接我时，我在想我到底要不要和他们一起回去⋯⋯Jack，我几乎愿意为你做任何事了。任何事。”

下巴被捏得又酸又痛，距离这么近，好像下一秒就会吻上他。Jack 瞪大双眼，还是有眼泪从脸颊滑落下来。

他想，他以后大概再也不会吻他了。

 

Johnny 大概已经搬走了。当然，他的东西还在公寓里，但是他应该不会再回来了。

他也不想回来。

Jack 坐在漆黑的公寓里，没有开灯，一切都盖在黑暗底下，好像什么也不曾发生过。

但是一个人实在太冷了。

他不想像个白痴一样像是在等待什么，他来到了第一天见到 Johnny 时带他去的那间酒吧。他一出现，熟络的美女们就把他围住了。

“Jack，你真是好久没来了。”

听到 Jack的名字 Johnny 抬起头，看到Jack 在一群美女的簇拥下坐到舞池旁的长沙发上。

应该是错觉，他觉得Jack 瘦了一点。这当然是不可能的，距离他们在医院分开只过了几个小时而已。从医院出来后，Johnny 就来了这里，但是他一点和美女搭讪的兴致都没有，只是一杯接一杯的喝酒，不知道喝了多少杯。

他可能是喝醉了，不然为什么他还会有靠近 Jack 的冲动，而且他完全不想压抑这股冲动，他走到了 Jack 面前。Jack揽着左右的美女陷进沙发里，温暖的体温让他好受了一点，直到看到 Johnny，他不动声色的呼吸一紧。

“你还是这么受欢迎。”

“你穿衣品味还是这么差。”

两人隔空对视着，谁都没有再说话，美女们察觉到气氛不太对，也识趣的闭紧嘴。过了几秒钟，Jack 不愿再对峙下去，他闭上眼头偏向一旁，旁边的人立即会意凑上来吻他。

室内的光线照在 Jack脸上半明半暗，他的五官隐进黑暗里，只能看清微翘的眼角，和由于接吻而轻微鼓动的面颊。

Johnny 终于知道心里一直汹涌叫嚣的是什么了。

他上前一步，一把拉起陷在沙发里的 Jack。

 

 

9.

“都出去！”

卫生间的门被用力扯开，里面的人看到门口突然出现的两人呆立几秒，平静下隐含暴戾的高大青年沉声低喝，狠狠扯住旁边男人的手臂，一副找个地方解决私人恩怨的架势。

互相看了一眼，几个人默契的走出卫生间，还顺带帮他们把门带上。

Johnny 给门落了锁，转身粗暴的把Jack 扔到洗手台上。

巨大的冲力下，Jack的头几乎撞到前面的墙壁，他面朝下趴着，还没等他撑起身体，外套就被身后的 Johnny一把剥下来，双手被反剪攥住，一阵令人心惊的金属摩擦声后，Johnny 用解下的皮带紧紧绑住了Jack。

如果没猜错的话，那条皮带还是他们上次在成衣店一起买的。Jack 不知道他为什么还有心思想到这个，他的脸贴在冷硬的大理石台面上，双手在背后绑住，Johnny 用力的按住他，他甚至动都不能动。他听到身后解下拉链的声音，一个灼热粗长的硬物抵在他的大腿根，显而易见马上要发生什么，但是Jack 既不恐惧也不愤怒，与之相对的是，一股麻胀感自心底涌起， 他的眼睛马上湿润了。

多么可悲，他依然对 Johnny 这么有感觉，即使被他毫不珍惜的对待。

“在把我变得和你一样后，你别想随便就丢掉我。”

在被蛮横的进入以前，他听到 Johnny这么说。

“不，你跟我，我们完全不一样。”

说完这句，Jack在接下来激烈野蛮的掠夺中再没说过话。

 

长裤连同底裤一起被扒下来掉在脚踝上，Johnny 只用唾液潦草润滑后，没有停顿的直捣进来。

猛然的钝痛让 Jack脑里的弦差点绷断，他倔强的咬紧下唇，尽量不喊出声。

缺少充分润滑，甬道里的滞涩让 Johnny一开始的进出并不太顺利，他似乎也并不急于摩擦制造的快感，他把紧 Jack的腰，使劲把他按向自己粗烫的性器上，同时挺动腰部，进到极限后仍不知餍足的想要插的更深。

Johnny 已经进入到一个前所未有的深度，过深的顶入刺激得Jack 胃里泛出些许呕吐感，他难过的扬起喉咙，正看到镜子里映出的他身后的Johnny。

Johnny 低头盯着他光裸的臀，眼睛隐在阴影里，下面是挺直的鼻梁，厚润的 Jack 很爱吸吮的下唇因为某种情绪紧抿起来，或许是情欲，或许是愤怒。从他要把 Jack 勒断的力道上看，Jack倾向于是后者。

Johnny 的身体绷的像张满弦的弓，浑身散发着狠厉的施暴欲。

他是这么生气，这么恨他。

Jack 将脸埋进台面里。

几次轻浅的抽插后，随着进出越发顺滑，Johnny 的动作也越来越快，越来越猛。他使力按着九十度趴在洗手台上的 Jack，强迫他大腿向两边分开方便他一次比一次猛烈的顶入，力量大得仿佛洗手台都在震颤，Jack 卡在台面边沿的腿根马上被撞得泛起两道红印。

Johnny 像匹驰骋的烈马，下一秒就要飞起来一样，他撕扯开Jack 完好的衬衣，从他的腰侧一路摸到赤裸的肩膀，扶着肩膀继续迫使他迎合。

嘴唇快要被咬破了，乳头在残破的衣料和冰冷的台面刺激下挺立起来，摩擦到发痛，Jack 终于忍不住难过的啜泣起来，他的脸颊浸在他的眼泪里，他尝到了那咸涩发苦的味道。

“绞得这么紧，看来你喜欢这样？喜欢粗暴的？”Johnny 说话的时候，力道依然没有减轻。

“不⋯⋯”

听到自己湿漉漉的哭腔，Jack 咬牙不再开口。难堪、屈辱，但是当 Johnny 反复戳过他身体里最舒服敏感的区域时，他不由自主发出酥麻的呻吟声，像猫咪一样弓起背部，试图贴进Johnny 的怀里。

“得了吧，Jack，你就是喜欢被狠操，舒服？觉得我还有用？”

Johnny 抓住他的头发，逼迫他抬起头直视眼前的镜子里两人交脔的画面——强壮的青年埋在他光裸的股间强力挺进，看着 Johnny 后撤的动作，Jack 能预想到下一秒当他全力冲进来时会带来怎样甜美羞耻的战栗。

泪水顺着Jack 的脸颊不断流下来，在他的下巴周围积成一小摊甘泉。

为了印证刚刚的话似的，Johnny狠命对 Jack的前列腺展开攻击，他对 Jack 的身体再熟悉不过，分分钟就能送他到巅峰。

Jack 一阵抽搐，双腿几乎不能站稳，他暴露在空气里、毫无抚慰的阴茎，就这么直接被操射出来，精液喷了一地。

Johnny 狡猾的在他达到高潮内部收缩时退了出来，抱着他把他摁到旁边的墙壁上，在他耳边轻轻吐出一个让他羞愧万分的词。

高潮或者羞愤，Jack满面泪水的脸红得不像话，他全身贴在墙上被 Johnny从后面再次进入了。

双手还被绑着，如果不是 Johnny的力量支撑着他，他的身体早就在狂风巨浪里倒向一边了。他在Johnny 火热的胸膛和冰冷的墙壁间艰难喘息着，Johnny带着酒气的灼热呼吸喷在他的颈后，Jack 觉得伤心，但更多的是委屈，Johnny 明知道他喜欢在做爱时抚摸他，看着他，而他现在一直用背后位，剥夺他的乐趣，让他只能被动承受施与，没有选择的权利。

明明之前还说愿意为他做任何事的，现在却一点也不顾及他的感受。

Jack 的泪水打湿了一小块墙面，他随着Johnny 贯穿的动作在墙面上上下摩擦，被撕破的衬衣挂在身上，半遮半露，他像块破布一样任 Johnny 随意揉捏摆弄。

门口传来脚步声、敲门声、喝骂声，Johnny在操弄他的间隙里大声让他们滚开。

外界刺激让 Johnny更加兴奋，他在酒精作用下用压倒性的力量控制着 Jack，没有章法和技巧，只是一味按照自己的意愿快意顶弄，Jack 被他戳得大张开嘴却发不出声音，口水顺着嘴角流下来，身体已经被压得麻木了，除了体内折磨他的Johnny ，和前面被墙壁摩的发疼的阴茎，他几乎感受不到别的东西。

他失去了时间感，不知道过了多久，在前后刺激下 Jack 又达到了高潮，他的眼泪、口水，还有精液把墙壁弄得斑驳而淫乱。强烈的高潮几乎让他窒息了，但是体内的 Johnny 依然不罢休，在他的后穴剧烈收缩时，Johnny 还在把紧他的腰拼命冲刺着。

于是高潮被无限推进并且延长，Jack眼前泛出一阵白茫茫的亮光，失神的双眼追着那片亮光不知道看向哪里。

在他以为自己会被 Johnny戳坏时，几乎要把他压进墙壁里的 Johnny 终于低吼着射进他体内，滚烫的热流冲刷肠壁，又带来一阵新的悸动。

Jack 抽搐了十几秒还没有平静下来，Johnny 无法放开他，失去 Johnny的支撑他下一秒就会跌到地上。

直到被 Johnny扛到肩膀，Jack 依然没有回过神来。

他可耻的在一场强暴式的性爱中达到高潮，不止一次。

他柔软顺从的趴在 Johnny肩头，眼泪掉在地板上，Johnny用两人的外套盖住他半裸的身体，喘息着打开门，在门口排队的人的惊异目光里，走了出去。

 

Johnny 将车开得飞快。Jack 被扔在车后座上，刚被野蛮蹂躏过的身体轻轻颠簸着。

他是高贵的王子，从小高高在上，从没被如此恶劣羞耻的对待过，但是 Jack 趴在冰冷的皮坐上，心里只痛快的觉得一切都是自己罪有应得。他一点也不在乎接下来 Johnny 会带他去哪里，会怎样对他了。

他疲惫的闭上了眼。

 

等Jack 醒过来时，他们已经回到了曾经一起居住的公寓里，他躺在床上，双手终于自由了。

Johnny 坐在他旁边，一手摸着他手腕上勒出的瘀痕。房间里没有开灯，月光混杂着夜晚的城市光辉从窗口落在床上，连同寂静一起笼罩住他们。他们像照片里凝固的人像一样，没有言语也没有动作，化进了时间里。

Jack 适应了屋里的光线，明明隔着一段距离，他却恍惚看到了 Johnny 眼里闪烁的迷茫痛苦的神色。他反握住 Johnny 抚摸他手腕的手，轻轻把他拉向自己。

Johnny 倒进了 Jack 怀里。

Jack 抱住他，在他耳边轻声说，“填满我。”

Johnny 听到动了一下，两手撑起身体望向Jack。两人近距离对视着，被月光滤过的眼神温柔深邃，Jack 脸上还有将干未干的泪痕，嘴唇被自己咬破了，那个凝血的小伤口让他有种支离破碎、让人想破坏的美。

Johnny 脱下了他残破的衬衣和长裤，摸着红肿的穴口迟迟没有进来。 Jack 看出他的迟疑，抬高臀部贴近他，伸手握住他又挺立起来的阴茎，引向自己，借着腿间的粘腻一寸寸小心进入。

完全进入后，两人同时深出一口气，Johnny慢慢挺腰，缓慢深重的摆动起来，他摩挲着 Jack 从腰臀到大腿的曲线， Jack 的腿根内侧还残留着暧昧的白浊痕迹，之前留在体内的精液在Johnny 的抽插下发出淫靡的水声，一部分被猛烈的动作带了出来，滴到床单上。

Jack 用还有些麻木的双手环住Johnny 的脖子，双腿缠上Johnny 的腰，贪婪的抚摸他。

他已经自暴自弃了。

几个小时前他还以为以后的日子只能用酒精灌醉自己，然后在清醒和幻觉间想着 Johnny 的样子自慰。现在，Johnny还肯碰他，还肯密不透风的抱住他，进入到他身体里，像他们亲密无间时一样。

这不是很好吗。

Jack 敞开身体，自虐一样让 Johnny 更凶狠的操进体内深处，喊出嘶哑的呻吟。

 

他珍惜的终将破碎。

他想要的从来失去。

 

Jack 闭上眼，两行眼泪顺着太阳穴流下来。Johnny 用手盖住了他的眼睛，泪水从指缝间溢出，潮湿滚烫。

Johnny 很快在这场沉闷汹涌的情事后睡了过去。酒醉酣睡的人发沉的身体沉甸甸的压在身上，Jack 听着他的呼吸声望着天花板。

身体疲惫，意识却格外清晰。他拥有不了他。他是光明灼热、来去自如的烈火，而他只是他走后留下的一团灰烬。

他们完全不一样。

 

 

10.

午夜的街头依然繁华不息，Jack走在灯火闪耀的街道上，一对晚归的恋人热吻着从他身边经过。他掏出随身小酒壶饮了一口，嘴唇上的小伤口碰到酒精泛起丝丝缕缕的疼痛，他忽略了它，又喝了一口。

就像他忽略掉走路打颤的双腿，忽略掉体内有什么东西顺着腿根流下来，只是盲目空洞的，一步一步走向通往皇宫的路。

经过一个路口时，茫然直视前方的Jack 没注意旁边高速驶出的汽车，车内司机看到突然跃进视野的行人急打方向盘，堪堪擦过 Jack 踩下刹车。司机朝 Jack咒骂了句什么，Jack 没听清，他跌坐在路边便道上，仿佛一直支撑他的力气耗尽了一样，他一时没能站起来。

汽车踩足油门轰然驶远，目睹这一过程的某个路人从马路对面跑过来问 Jack 有没有事，Jack 低头摆摆手。

“老天⋯⋯这是什么？”

犹豫着要不要离开的路人突然惊呼。

Jack 听到抬起头，涣散的注意力终于集中起来。

“和早上的很像啊，是吧？”路人看了眼 Jack 说。

Jack 呆楞了几秒钟，像是马上意识到什么，他急忙站起来，摇摇晃晃的跑远了。

“喂！”路人朝着 Jack远去的背影嘀咕，“跑那么快，看来是没事了。”

 

电梯间里非常安静，静得好似可以在鼓噪的心跳声下听到血液的急流。Jack 不住的把头发捋顺又焦躁的弄乱，仿佛过了一世纪那么久，电梯门终于打开了。

Jack 冲出去，差点撞进对面人的怀里。

“Jack！我正要去找你！你去哪儿了？你竟然还能跑？”Johnny 揉着额角走进电梯，见到 Jack惊讶的问他。 

“Johnny⋯⋯太好了，跟我来！”

他拉着一头雾水的 Johnny跑出公寓楼。摩天楼群间隙里，依稀能看到一轮耀眼的光环渐渐形成一个闭合的光区，无数散乱的光线从中心像太阳一样夺目的光晕里散射出来。

他们跑到一个相对开阔的十字路口，和上午一样，难得一见的景象吸引了许多围观群众聚集在街边。

Jack 舔了下嘴唇对 Johnny 说，“这次⋯⋯应该是真的。” 

Johnny 和他对视了片刻，沉默的转开视线，蹙眉盯着空中的变化。

对面天空中的光线强得难以直视，时空好像在光环中心被扭曲成多重维度，光环边界缓慢扩大着。

Johnny 的侧脸半隐在夜色里半在突兀的光照下，疏离而鲜明。一个多少次出现却都被他下意逃避掉的问题终于正面侵入Jack 心头—— Johnny 真的会离开这里，再也不会回来。

开始只是一个模糊的念头，浮现出来后由点及面占据整个心腔，简直地动山摇起来。

“Johnny⋯⋯”Jack 一时有些无措，抿了抿唇想开口又咬住了，最后只呐呐吐出一句无意义的话，“你要走了吗？”

夜风吹散了 Johnny的酒劲，他的语气平静了很多，但话语还是让 Jack感到一阵刺痛。

“你在担心计划落空吗？”

“我⋯⋯”Jack张了张嘴，在心里搜刮该说些什么，蓦地，他想起一句不知道在哪里听到的话，“看到他对我的愤怒，才知道他有多爱我。”

他睁大眼看向Johnny，突然有许多话涌上心头。

“你知道，我不是那个意思。上午的事我很抱歉，但是我想让你知道，除了这件事外，我们之间的其他所有，我对你说过的话，为你做过的事，全部都是真心的。Johnny⋯⋯你之前说的，愿意为我做任何事，现在还有效吗？”

Jack 期待而小心的凝视着 Johnny，被一晚上的泪水冲刷过的双眼清透见底，虹膜边缘闪烁的光彩让 Johnny 想起了曾经在太空看到的宇宙星海。

“如果我愿意为你做任何事，你愿意为我做一件事吗？”

“什么事？”

“你愿意跟我一起走吗？”

Johnny 看进他的眼睛，仿佛眼神是带着重量的有形之物，沉甸甸将他罩住。

头顶的光环放出极盛的光芒，中心噼里啪啦一阵电光交织后迅速收拢成一个光点在天边消失，什么也没留下。

暗沉夜色重新落在两人肩头。他们几不可闻的同时嘘出口气。

围观人群爆发出不属于夜晚的喧嚷声，但是对他们来说这些噪音完全是不存在的。

Johnny 还在等 Jack 的回答。

Jack 没细想过 Johnny 会离开的问题，当然更没想过要不要和他一起走。不知道舔了几遍嘴唇，想不出两全其美的回答，他照实说出了真实的想法，让 Johnny 做决定。

“我不确定，是不是愿意和你一起去你那里，但我知道我现在非常确定的是，我不愿意和你分开，一秒钟都不愿意⋯⋯我想和你一起走在太阳底下，想和你在大街上拥抱接吻，就像其他普通恋人一样。”

热闹看尽，聚拢的人群四散归家，纷纷从他们身边走过。

Johnny 用力把 Jack 揽进怀里，当街吻住了他。

 

被 Johnny推倒在汽车后座上时，Jack缠住他的样子一点也不像几个小时前才滚过床单的人。他们甚至等不及回到公寓，就近在车里就亲热起来。事实上，Jack此刻疲惫极了，动一下就会牵动后穴里的酸胀，他不知道他哪来的力气攀在Johnny 身上。

Johnny 出门匆忙，只空心穿了一件夹克，他从Jack 身上爬起来胡乱把夹克脱下去，头不小心碰到车顶，哐当一声在狭小的空间里格外清晰。

Jack 听到声音轻轻笑出声。

“笑什么？”Johnny赤裸着上身，一边解开皮带一边压下来，“轮到你了。”

他故意使力去脱 Jack的衣服，呵他的痒。

Jack 把自己缩进座椅里，笑着躲他的手，不知道 Johnny 碰到了哪里，笑着的声音拐了个弯，变成了小小的痛呼声。

“弄疼了？”Johnny随即反应过来大概是碰到了之前在酒吧卫生间里粗暴结合留下的瘀伤。

Johnny 额头埋在 Jack 胸前，闷闷的声音传开来，满是愧疚，“我⋯⋯刚刚有点喝多了，没控制住自己⋯⋯我知道不该这样做，你会受伤，但就是控制不住⋯⋯对不起⋯⋯对不起，是不是很痛？”

Jack 双手环住他，抚摸他短短的发茬，Johnny 语气里的懊恼和低落已经分担了他身体上的痛楚，他柔声安慰道，“没关系，不能怪你⋯⋯是我先骗你的⋯⋯”

“让我看看，让我看看你。” Johnny起身轻轻剥开 Jack 的衣服，检查他的身体。

深夜的街道上不时有车驶过，车灯由远而近扫进他们的车里，车厢内明暗交替，一晃一晃。

Jack 身上那些青紫交错的瘀痕和擦伤也随着光线一起浮现、消失，一晃一晃。

Johnny 低头吻上 Jack 的胸膛，在每个伤痕上印上轻吻，黑暗里看不分明，他便细致的在 Jack 的每一寸肌肤上层层叠叠的吻过去，轻浅绵密，怕弄痛了他，又怕呵护不够。

Jack 的胸膛和 Johnny 的唇在呼吸起伏间分分合合。Johnny灼热的呼吸落在皮肤表层，渐渐渗进深处去。一声难耐的低吟从唇间流泻出来，Jack 抓住身下的皮座椅抑制住敏感的颤抖，Johnny 正含住他有些擦破皮的乳头吸吮，温暖的舌苔划过挺立的乳尖，覆盖在乳晕上停留片刻。

粗暴冷漠后的温柔对待，让Jack 又有落泪的欲望。他拉过 Johnny 饥渴的接吻，几近窒息的深吻后，Johnny的唇滑到他的嘴角、下颌、颈侧上，Jack 被他吻得扬起脸，舌尖来不及收起，还维持着刚刚被激烈吮吻的姿态，意犹未尽的朝空中舔了两下。

Johnny 的吻越来越急切，从颈侧到肩膀、手臂，又回到了被他舔的湿嗒嗒的前胸，一路向下到了腰侧，长裤同底裤一把褪下扔到一边，Jack 又细又直的双腿架到他的肩膀上，他的脸埋进 Jack 胯间，用挺直的鼻梁去描绘Jack 已经半立起来的阴茎，嘴唇一刻不停的在 Jack 的小腹、会阴和腿根附近温柔舔吻，一直亲到闭合的穴口，满意的听到 Jack 的喘息声更急促了些。

他轻轻亲了下像漩涡一样的小穴，被碰触后那里猛然收缩又重新绽开。

Johnny 下意看了眼 Jack 的反应，Jack的上衣半褪到手臂上，正咬唇半闭着眼看向他，湿润难耐的眼神穿过朦朦胧胧的幽暗望过来，旖旎到不可思议。

“Jack，这次听你的，想要什么说出来，一定让你舒服。”

在舌尖进入Jack 体内前，Johnny 这么说道。

Jack 体内尚且湿润，Johnny 舌根用力舔动，进出间他尝到了一些自己的味道。

车厢里空间逼仄，Johnny抬高 Jack 的臀，以便他能舔得更加深入。

“可、可以了。”有力的舌在体内来回翻搅，让 Jack 不由像离水的鱼一样翻滚扭动，“Johnny，我想要你⋯⋯”

Johnny 先一步握住了 Jack 完全硬挺起来的阴茎，另一只手的手指取代了唇舌继续在 Jack 体内进出，他不急不慢的说，“想要我，你要说出来。”

“我说了。”

“不是这个。”

Jack 依稀明白了Johnny 的意思，他舔了遍唇垂下眼低声道，“我只想要你⋯⋯不能没有你。”

“还有呢？”手指徐徐擦过肠壁，按向某一点。

“嗯⋯⋯还有⋯⋯”一阵过电一样的快感自脚底窜起，随后却是难过的麻痒和空虚。

“还会有瞒着我、骗我的事？”好心提示。

“不会了，嗯⋯⋯Johnny，你说让我舒服的，别玩我！”

“说你爱我。”再次好心提示。

“我爱你！我爱你！很爱很爱⋯⋯”Jack喊道。

在他说完第一句时，Johnny已经掏出性器对准他，在他嘶哑的告白声中，辛苦忍耐多时的东西终于如愿进入那紧窄的小洞里。

两人餍足的叹息声重叠一起，Johnny抱住 Jack，咬着他的耳朵将声音送进去，“我也是，爱你。”

Jack 扭过头看向 Johnny，Johnny吻向他翘起来的唇角，而后含住他的两片唇。

“说吧，是要快点还是慢点，深点还是浅点？”Johnny 贴着 Jack的唇问他。

Jack 在他耳边小声说了句什么，Johnny 勾起嘴角无声笑了下，按照 Jack说的挺腰动起来。

夜色浓到深处，难得有人经过，路人听到车里的动静大都识趣的噤声快步走过去，偶尔一两个醉鬼或是流浪汉在车门外吹口哨，甚至用电筒照向车内。Johnny 牢牢的把Jack 挡在身下，暂停片刻，Jack 听到车外传来惊呼和跺脚声，一股淡淡的焦烟味飘进车里，不用说也知道Johnny 做了什么坏事。

两人会心一笑，再吻在一起。

暂停的缠绵旖旎复流动起来，和黑暗一起裹紧了车里的两个人。空间束缚和对 Jack 的怜爱，Johnny的侵入既缓慢又深重，Jack 抱紧他，从他体贴的占有里获得三分撩拨七分满足，错觉这方静谧热烈的车厢就是他的整个世界，像支安全燃放的冷烟花一直持续到时间尽头。

 

 

车窗上积了一层薄薄的白雾，Johnny用手抹开一小块儿，外面的漆黑夜色渐渐化开，透出一丝浅白的朦胧天光。

“冷吗？”

Johnny 轻声问浑身赤裸坐在他大腿上的 Jack，对方摇摇头继续看着车窗外。Johnny揽着他的肩头，将车内温度又调高了一些。

“在想什么？”

“天马上就亮了。”

“嗯。”

“天亮以后我就去找母亲，让他说服父亲同意我和你一起去前线，哪怕不公开我会同去，当然，如果你不想去，我就和你一起留下来。”

“去帮你赢场胜仗打发时间也好，”Johnny下巴抵在 Jack 的肩上，两人赤裸的肌肤惬意的摩擦着，“看来我姐夫他们一时也没法过来找过，他大概要被我姐骂死了，有时间帮你拿下王位也不错。”Johnny 想起了什么，有点兴奋的问Jack，“你要是做了国王，我就是皇后了？”

Jack 听了笑道，“那我要先求婚才行。”

“你还在等什么？”

Jack 在 Johnny 下颌上亲了下，笑着说，“等我有力气。”

Johnny 把Jack 按进自己怀里，替他揉揉酸痛的腰部，“昨晚过头了。”

“嗯，过头了。”

“回去休息？现在路上没什么人，我抱你回去？”

“再等等，再说说话，嗯⋯⋯讲讲你们那边是什么样的。”

“嗯？想跟我回去了？”

“随便考虑下⋯⋯会痛吗？从这边到那边。”

“不会，就是会有叮的一下，像这样。”Johnny 说着在Jack 脸上亲出声。

“哦，我们是不是已经到了。”Jack摩挲着 Johnny 一夜冒出的短短胡渣，甜笑问他。

“欢迎来到我的地盘。”

两人又笑着吻到一起。

“只要和你一起哪里都好。”Jack靠在 Johnny 肩上，他想睡一会儿了。

“很好，我也是这么想的。”睡着前，他听到 Johnny 这么说。

 

*** ***

Jack 醒来时已过中午，他和Johnny 躺在他们公寓的床上，他轻手轻脚的起床准备出门，睡梦中的 Johnny 还是醒了过来。

“要走了？”

“嗯。”

“我跟你一起去吧。”

“没关系，你再睡会儿，等我回来晚饭。”

Jack 将 Johnny 按回床上，给了他一个告别吻。

Johnny 彻底睡醒时下午已经过了大半，一直到晚上，Jack 都没有回来。

 

皇宫里，国王听完Jack 诚恳的大段表述，许久默不作声。

Jack 忐忑的看着他，和一旁同样沉默的皇后，在诡异的沉默里想再多说一点增加说服力，但是能说的话已经重复好几遍了。

“所以，你的意思是没有军功也不要紧，只要能和那个男人一起去？”

国王阴沉的语气和措辞让Jack 有些不妙的预感，他尝试辩解，“我是同意你之前的提议⋯⋯”

“Jack，我对你真是太失望了。不光是跟男人厮混，现在为了一个留不住的男人连王位也不要了。”

“不，Johnny说过⋯⋯”

“作为一个男人，你也应该清楚，男人在那种时候说的话，有哪句能算数。”

“我们是认真的。”Jack坚定的说。

国王沉着脸摇摇头，对一旁的护卫军示意，“把他带下去，一直到他想清楚为止。”

“你否定了我的过去，现在有人愿意给我一个将来，你阻止不了我们！”护卫军不顾 Jack 的挣扎，一左一右架住他，Jack向皇后求助， “母亲，说点什么！”

“Jack，你是应该再想清楚。”

“给我一个正确的决定，或者给我一个继承人。”国王对被拖远的 Jack 下出通牒。

 

Johnny 被带到一楼的会客厅，国王在这里接见了他。

“很抱歉这么晚来打扰你，陛下，但是我有急事找 Jack，他在这里吗？”

国王端着酒杯坐在宽大的沙发里，淡金色的酒液划过透明的杯沿流入喉咙，品完酒方才答道，“年轻人，你知道，并不是每个半夜闯入皇宫的人都能得到接见，这是给你的荣耀。”

“我很感激，请问Jack 他在不在这里？”Johnny 站着看向国王，加重了后半句的语气。

“他不在，即使他在现在也不是你们见面的好时机。”

“那他去了哪里？如果他已经离开了那他肯定会去找我。”

“这就是你们年轻人的问题，永远贪得无厌，我们给了你尊重、名誉，你的能力也会得到匹配的荣耀，现在你该想一想，有哪些是你不能去要的。”

Johnny 捋了把短短的发茬，对国王的话表示不耐，“听着，现在很晚了，我也没心情跟你讨论年轻人的心态问题，Jack 还在这里对不对，带我去见他，你是他父亲，我不想对你有什么不敬。”Johnny 打了个响指，国王酒杯里的酒瞬时蒸发消失，杯口袅袅冒着雾气。

国王身后的护卫军被他的举动惊动，纷纷抬起枪口，Johnny 的眼睛看向他们，在他们还来不及将枪口指向他时，枪支已经被他们下意脱手扔到地上，枪管化成铁水沾在地板上。

“我们说清楚了吗？”Johnny看着他们目瞪口呆的表情问道。

 

Jack被带下楼时，皇后和公主听到动静也赶到楼下。Johnny 见到Jack，当着众人的面把他抱进怀里给他一个安抚的热吻。

“你让我们没有选择，”Johnny把 Jack 护在身后，对国王说，“我会给你一场绝对的胜利，作为交换，我要带走他。”

所有人的视线移向 Jack，Jack 迎向他们的目光握住Johnny 的手，“你们听到他的话了。”

Johnny 也看向他，“你同意了？”

“我准备好了。我们走吧。”Jack笑着对他说。

Johnny 狂喜，他转向国王，“给我们一架直升机和委任状，现在马上。”

 

国王和皇后跟着他们来到了顶楼的停机坪，Johnny 和 Jack走到舱门口，在 Johnny 的示意下驾驶员从飞机上下来，Johnny 接替他坐进了驾驶位，Jack坐上副驾。

直到飞机已经离地起飞，国王和皇后还是无法相信两人就这么撇下一切离开了，旋浆带起的气流吹乱他们的头发，他们久久凝望着飞机离去的方向，直至飞机变成一个黑点消失在夜空中。

 

飞机平稳驶在薄纱一样的云层中，Johnny看了 Jack 一眼，揶揄他，“真的不做国王了？现在后悔还来得及哦。”

“你才该后悔，做不成皇后了。”Jack反击。

Johnny 大笑，“但是我赚到了一个王子，从今以后他就是我一个人的了。”

“那你也是我一个人的吗？”Jack看着他问。

“当然。从今以后我也完全属于你，”Johnny 食指和中指朝天，做出一个宣誓的手势，“我的荣誉、我的忠诚、我的守护、我的身体、我的眼睛，”Johnny 做手势的中指和食指夹住Jack 的下巴，把他拉向自己，在他耳边低声说，“我的老二、我的精液⋯⋯都只属于你。向你宣誓。”

Jack咬住一边下唇，还是控制不住露出一个大大的笑容，他对上 Johnny 充满笑意却认真的双眼，“宣誓被接受。”

“所以，我们成交了，我的王子。”

“是的，我的英雄。”

“Yahoo～～～”Johnny 吹了声口哨，高兴的拍拍仪表盘，“庆祝下吧！”

伴随他的响指和欢呼声，无数小簇的火焰像流星雨一样自漆黑的高空中飘落，一波未息一波又降，比国庆日的盛大烟火更加壮丽。

Jack不敢置信的看着眼前盖过星光的流火夜空，随即和 Johhny 一起拍手庆祝。

在无人知道的数千米高空，只有时间目睹一切，他将借着他的光明，一起行过黑暗。

 

与此同时，在遥远的前方，他们还看不见的地方，一艘太空船自一个扭曲的时空断面中缓缓驶出，它经过的耀眼光团渐渐合拢成一个星点，照耀在他们的前路上。

 

 

END


	2. 番外 New Beginning

玻璃上结了层霜，外面似乎下雪了，屋里却很温暖。

不止是温暖。Jack觉得自己要被热化了，赤裸的手臂从床头滑到冰凉的窗台，紧接着被另一个人的手按回床单上。

Jack闷哼一声。早上一醒来连续让Johnny做了两次，此刻腰上一点力气也没有，即使Johnny不那么霸道的把住他的腰，他也无法从他的身下逃出分毫。

想到这里，Jack软软的笑出声，笑声和呻吟声合在一起，Johnny似乎更兴奋了，他翻过Jack瘫软的身体，让Jack抱着厚厚的棉被侧躺在特别定制的超尺寸大床上。床是两人一起选中，测试过的，弹性非常好，Jack很容易就被字面意义上的“操进床垫里”，屁股紧紧被床垫包裹住，马上就被弹回来撞上Johnny粗硬的凶器，响亮的水渍声让人忍不住脸上发热，床单好像更湿了。

Jack抱紧眼前的棉被，红唇微张开，呻吟声被越来越猛烈的冲撞击溃，几不成声，他能感到一股股热液从他被操软的后穴里涌出来，双腿大开在Johnny身下颤抖着，直到Johnny低吼一声射在他体内，他终于能顺畅的大口大口喘气，慢慢从高潮里回过神。

“Jack，你还好吗？”Johnny压在他身上，从后面抱着他问。

等晕眩和抽搐的感觉慢慢过去，Jack扭头吻吻Johnny的脸颊，声音沙哑地说：“怎么会不好？”

“刚刚有一阵你一点反应也没有，还以为被我操晕了。”

Johnny呼出的热气落在Jack的耳朵上，很快耳廓就被熏红。Johhny抱紧Jack，含住他可爱的耳垂压低声音问：“是不是好久没把你操晕了？嗯？”

听到Johnny用那么性感的耳语说下流话，Jack挑起发红的眼尾，长睫毛在Jonhhy眼前扑扇两下，故意拉长尾音，艳丽又有些情色的挑逗道，“你可以再试试啊。”

“Fuck！”

还埋在Jack体内没有完全退出的性器立刻胀大一圈，Johnny咬住那两片诱人的红唇，双手握住Jack赤裸的腰将他拉向自己，顷刻就要再卷土重来。

如果不是掉到床底下的手机又开始不合时宜地狂震。

上一次是半小时前。

Johnny皱眉，伸手揽住Jack的后颈，继续和Jack缠缠绵绵唇舌纠缠着，另一手伸到地板上摸索手机。终于把手机捡起来时，Jack的身体被他拽着倾倒，两人换了上下的位置，Johnny又硬起来的性器在Jack湿软的肠道里重重戳了一下。

Jack当即发出一声又低又软的呻吟，嫩红的舌尖还在和Johnny的胶着缠绕。

手机已经解锁，Sue的声音传过来，听起来相当不悦。

“Johnny，你现在在哪？”

Johnny要去含住Jack的舌尖，被Jack躲开了，他笑着催促道，“快接电话。”

把电话放到耳边，Johnny还不死心用眼神视奸Jack，Jack脸埋进棉被里挡住笑声。

“马上就到。”

“那是什么声音？你不会还在床上吧？Johnny，你！”

Johnny说完就挂断电话，Sue的咆哮声戛然而止，房间里又只剩两人尚未完全平复的喘息声。

“真要走了。”Johnny垮着脸说，站起来全身赤裸地走向衣柜。

Jack懒懒地靠在床头，看着Johnny光裸的背影，结实挺拔的肌肉曲线已经有宽厚可靠的男人味雏形。

Johnny随手扯两张纸巾擦干湿漉漉的下体，察觉Jack在看他，不怀好意地看回去，“看，都是被你弄的。”

“我被你弄的更多好吗？” Jack说着咬住下唇，正对着Johnny的双腿打开了一下。

“Oh no⋯⋯”Johnny飞快转过身，不去看Jack腿间还吐着白液又湿又红的地方，“我不能看，世界还等着我去拯救呢。”

“哈哈哈哈。”

Johnny背对着Jack套上特制的蓝色制服，深呼吸两次，胯间的燥热终于平息一些，他问Jack，“你今天有什么安排？”

“Well⋯⋯”Jack无意识嘟起嘴，偏头想了想说，“鉴于我把你上次介绍的政府工作搞砸了，早上一醒来就被你操到腰都直不起来，所以今天大概也和昨天、前天一样，补觉到中午，然后用你的信用卡去吃个午饭，再用你的信用卡去逛逛精品店吧。”

“Jack，”Johnny听出Jack的语气里好像有点不太对劲，他穿好衣服走到床边，双手撑在床上，视线和Jack平行着说道，“那份办公室的工作枯燥又无聊，我连一秒钟都呆不下去，你不喜欢是正常的。一会儿我会和Sue说一说，让Reid看看航空署有什么空缺，那里有趣多了。”

Jack撇撇嘴，“还是算了吧，你姐姐并不喜欢我。”

“怎么会？Sue有时凶了点，但她很爱我，所以肯定也会爱你的。”

Jack不置可否。一抹晨光透过窗口照在他脸上，好像他的皮肤在发光一样，杏核状的大眼睛也是，阳光折射下，漂亮的眼珠是一种晶莹剔透的翠色，衬得嘴唇更显红润。Johnny着迷的看着眼前的人，不敢相信自己已经把他占有了一次又一次，每次看到他时却依然有克制不住的冲动。

Johnny爬到Jack身上，轻轻捏住他的下颌，认真对他说，“我很抱歉把你带过来却不能一直陪着你。”

“当然不能，”Jack笑笑，“世界还等着你去拯救呢。”

他也摸上Johnny的脸颊。

两人在晨光里温柔对视。窗帘已经拉开了，当然，半小时前Johnny就接到电话要去出任务，但是和此刻一样，看到那双大眼睛他就鬼使神差什么也做不了了。Jack脸上落寞又不失华贵的神采让他心疼得要命，他吻上那张吻过千百次的红唇。拯救世界什么的，就再等十分钟吧。

 

*

Jack一直昏睡到下午。醒来看到时间吓了一跳，但是想到他也并没有什么要紧事好做，慢腾腾起床，洗个澡然后开Johnny的跑车出门。

纽约的街头和Shiloh没有太大区别，不过Jack已经知道这个世界的科技水平要比他所在的更为先进，有超级英雄守护，世界看起来和平安定。宪政体制也和他原来的不同，这里并不需要一个王子。Jack因此不必常穿西装和制服了，Johnny忙着拯救世界，他可以帮忙拯救一下Johnny的衣柜。

Johnny给了他一张新的信用卡，“虽然不是和国库挂钩，不过买几件衣服还是可以的，你这几天的任务就是把我们的衣柜填满。OK？”想到Johnny出门前的交代，Jack不自觉笑着推开一家成衣店的店门。这家店他之前来过几次，店员俨然把他当做熟客，熟稔地选了几件当季的新款大衣和毛衫，Jack在配饰区看到一件很漂亮的女士手链，一眼看过去他就觉得很适合Sue，于是一起买了下来。

Jack见过Sue一次，过程谈不上愉快，他和Johnny因为一些原因赴约时迟到了。后来他想明白，即使不迟到，Sue大概也对他没什么好感，自己好好的弟弟出门逛一圈带个离国离家的男朋友回来，换做他也不会喜欢。

店员捧着大大小小的购物袋和他一起回到公寓，他记得锁门了，但是门开着，显然家里来了客人。

“Hi，Sue。”Jack向坐在沙发上的美女打招呼，“你可以打个电话再过来，就不用等着了。”

身后的店员和Jack一同进门，按照Jack的吩咐把袋子放到指定地点。Sue看了眼那些购物袋，没有说话。送完东西的店员走了以后，客厅里只剩不尴不尬的两个人，Jack猜Sue大概不想看到他像个女主人一样的招待她，索性也坐下来，一边翻袋子想着正好把那条手链送掉，一边随意问道，“Johnny没和你一起回来吗？”

Sue看了看他，答道，“因为他早上迟到错过了最佳追捕时机，现在不得不绕过半个地球去玩捉迷藏了。”

“哦。”Jack停下手里的动作，看向Sue，“那你来是有什么事吗？”

“我需要和你谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

“Johnny想让你进入航空署，但是我想不到你来了能做什么。上次竞选办公室的工作倒是很适合你，得到这个机会也不是那么容易的。”

Jack和Sue对视了一眼，然后笑了下，下颌不自觉扬起来，说：“他们没有采纳我的方案，没办法，我不接受命令，无论在哪里。”

Sue听后站起来，走到Jack面前，“我听Johnny说过你的事，你大概还不清楚我们这个世界的规则，这里是个民主国家，不需要王子，不接受命令在这里将无法生活，即使像Johnny这么桀骜不驯也是要乖乖听话的。”

“是吗？那我们拭目以待。”

“每天无所事事刷爆信用卡的生活不能称之为生活。”Sue看了眼码放整齐的购物袋，“我会告诉Johnny这次我帮不了他。”

说完踩着高跟鞋消失在房间里。

Jack紧紧抿住嘴唇，脸颊鼓了起来，在听到关门声后，重重的把购物袋全扫到地上。

 

*

Johnny结束一天的环球旅行后回到家里没有看到Jack，地上散落着购物袋，里面的衣物掉了出来，看起来像被打劫过一样。他马上拨通Jack的电话，但是跳转到语音留言里，无奈只好发条消息过去。

「你在哪儿？出什么事了？」

手机屏幕一亮，Jack看了眼Johnny的短信，随即关掉。调酒师正好把他点的shot递到面前，Jack拿起酒杯一饮而尽，空杯落到桌上很快又被倒满。

“心情不好？”调酒师问。

Jack撇撇嘴，没有心思理会搭讪，喝了两杯后他想了想打开手机，点开Johnny的短信把酒吧名字发了过去。

两分钟后，Johnny穿着那身蓝色戏服出现在酒吧门口，立刻引起了一阵小骚动。一眼看到吧台边坐着的人，Johnny婉拒了想要合影的女粉丝，径直走向Jack。

“怎么不等我就来了？家里是怎么回事？”

Johnny在Jack旁边坐下来，揽住Jack的肩膀，怀里的人两颊酡红，扭头给他一个酒色四溢的笑，嘴唇泛着亮光，“你可真受欢迎。”Jack咬着嘴唇说。

“怎么喝了这么多？”Johnny拍拍他的脸颊，被他躲开了，大眼睛迷蒙半睁，双眼皮褶线在灯光下异常清晰。Jack歪头想了想，“两杯，六杯⋯⋯”

“两杯纯Whisky，六杯shot，你再晚来会儿，他就要被人捡走了。”调酒师向Johnny挤挤眼。

“谢谢。”Johnny付了酒钱，拉着Jack准备回家。

“不回去！”

“你想喝我们回家再喝，好不好？”

“为什么我出门喝个酒也要被管？”

“我不是管你⋯⋯”

“Johnny？好久没见你来了哦。”

Johnny正在哄不知为什么闹别扭的Jack，突然听到一个甜美的女声喊他。

Jack和他一起循着声音看过去，一个穿着抹胸短裙身材火辣的美女已经走到Johnny身边挽住他的手臂，“人家还在等你联系呢，你就突然消失了。”

“呃⋯⋯”

“你还要回家吗？”

Johnny还没想起眼前的女孩是谁，之前一直不肯回家的人突然站起来自己走了。

“Jack！等等我！”Johnny正要追过去，美女拦住他问道，“那是谁啊？”

Jack走得干脆利落，一点也不像喝多了。Johnny看着他的背影无奈地对美女说，“你把我男朋友气跑了。”

出了酒吧正门，Johnny在街上追上Jack，“你生气了吗？我根本不记得刚刚那个女孩，就算有过什么那也都是以前的事了。”他拉住Jack的手摇晃着说道，“你知道，我现在只有你。”说完把Jack的手放在唇边印上一吻。

“还有一个光明的未来。”Jack看着他，轻声说，“是我，只有你才对。没有亲人，没有朋友，没有目标，在一个不属于自己的地方，只能依附于你。”

Johnny听到脸上表情变了，他握住Jack的肩膀，凑到他面前问，“你这么说是什么意思？”

大概是喝了酒的关系，Jack眼里的水汽比平常更盛，“我也不知道。这个本来是要给你姐姐的。”他从衣袋里掏出一个包装精美的纸盒塞进Johnny手里，“我从来没取悦过任何人。”

 

Johnny完全不知道这是怎么回事，但又好像隐约明白了什么，愣在当场。Jack已经转身离去，他正想着无论如何要先把人追回来，电话突然响了。

来电显示Sue的名字，Johnny接通电话。

“今天我不在时一定发生了什么，我早上问你的事怎么样了？”

“我就是要和你说这个。”Sue的声音听起来意味不明，“下午我去见了你的王子，航空署的工作想必他也是看不上的，我不用再白费力气了。”

“什么？你今天和Jack见面了？你是不是和他说了什么？”

“还有什么好说，人家不接受命令呢，如果不是亲眼所见我还不知道新给你的卡一天就刷爆了。”

“那又怎么样？我每天为了这个世界出生入死，还不能让我爱的人买点他喜欢的东西吗？”

“Johnny！你能不能成熟一点？你以前二十多年白过了吗，突然带个男人回来，是男人也就算了，还这么⋯⋯”

“这么什么？”一眨眼的时间，路上已经没有Jack的影子了，Johnny着急起来，对着电话说道，“你不愿意帮忙就算了，这件事我会自己解决，以及，他刷爆信用卡是为了给你买礼物，就这样。”

晚上街上亮起霓虹，车流不息，到处是结束工作一起玩乐的年轻人，甜蜜的恋人，匆忙归家的人。但是没有Jack。Johnny开车像鱼一样在夜色里游荡，一边打电话一边四处寻找那抹烙在心头的身影。

在哪里呢。哪里。

电话一直不通，Johnny无奈放下手机。他寻遍了和Jack一起去过的地方，酒吧，餐厅，商店，公园，飙过车的隧道，一无所获。纽约那么大，如果Jack只是随便走进一家酒吧，他不知道什么时候才能找到他。

“Jack⋯⋯”

Johnny坐在车里喃喃念着Jack的名字，车里很安静，突然响起的手机提示音让Johnny高兴得几乎叫出来，但是拿过一看，原来只是电池低电量的提醒，来不及失望，电话又响了起来，是一个陌生的号码，Johnny急忙接通。

“你好，不知道怎么称呼，你有个朋友，你叫什么名字？”电话那边的声音低了下去，“Jack？你的朋友Jack在我们这儿喝多了，你能过来接他一下吗？”

“可以！你们在哪儿？”

对方报了个地址，也许是快没电的关系，手机信号不是很畅通，有杂音传过来，Johnny一时没能听清。

“抱歉，麻烦再说一次，是在哪里？”

对方重复了一遍，Johnny竖起耳朵认真听，终于一字不落听到后反复向对方表示感谢，“我马上就到，请不要让他离开，非常感谢！”说完才发现手机不知什么时候电量耗尽自动关机了。

“Damn it！一定要等我赶到！”

所幸地点离他不远，Johnny将车速飙到极限，车停在路边，急火火冲进那间Bar里，看到软软趴在吧台上的那个身影后，终于找回自己的呼吸。

“他手机里只有你这么一个号码，倒省我们事了。”调酒师对Johnny说。

“谢谢。”

Jack趴在吧台上似乎睡了过去，Johnny站在他旁边看了他一会儿，最后摸摸他散到额前的发丝，把他抱到车里。

Jack睡得不太安稳，低声喃喃一些不成句的话，夹杂几声鼻音很重的哼哼声。

“乖，我们一会儿就到家了。”

Johnny在开车间隙轻声对他说，尽管他大概听不到。

夜晚的声色光影飞快从车窗外掠过。在安静的车厢里守着心爱的人，Johnny心里突然生出一些异样的感觉。Sue总说他不成熟，他一向对此嗤之以鼻，但是这一刻，他似乎明白了成熟的感觉。或许是因为至此他终于意识到以后的生活不是一个人了。他把Jack带到了自己的世界，高贵的王子从王座上走下来，对于新世界一无所知，Johnny突然错觉自己是用一个看似广阔的地方把Jack囚禁起来，让Jack除了他以外再无所有。

现在Jack也明白了这一点，他后悔了吗？

 

停稳车后，Johnny抱着Jack回到公寓里，Jack很乖，到家才开始吐起来。Johnny给他冲了澡，喂他喝点水，把他放到床上时，那双紧闭的大眼睛睁开条缝。他看了会儿Johnny，迷蒙的双眼渐渐清明。

“我又回来了么？”

Jack的声音里还带着饮酒后的嘶哑不清。

“嗯，到家了。你喝多了，睡吧。”

“家？”Jack半阖的眼睛睁开，舌尖划过嘴唇，低喃道，“不，我没有国也没有家⋯⋯”

“你当然有！”原本想放下Jack就起身的Johnny重新压到Jack身上，像是在给他说的话增加重量一样，“你和我在一起，我在的地方当然就是你的家。我们离开时不是说好了吗，你忘了？”

Jack呆呆地望着他，摇摇头，“你说的对，不会忘⋯⋯想忘也忘不了，在这里，离开你，我什么也不是了。”

“Jack⋯⋯你是不是后悔了？”Johnny紧盯着Jack，声音难以察觉的颤抖起来，“你想念以前的王位和特权了是吗？在把我变得喜欢男人、离不开你以后，你告诉我你后悔了？”

“就算我以前谋划王位失败，也不至于要听从别人安排，看别人脸色，现在⋯⋯”Jack眼睛里的水汽滚了滚差点落下来，“都是因为你！”他带着哭腔喊道，揪住Johnny的衣领，“但是⋯⋯不后悔⋯⋯我不后悔⋯⋯你是我生命里，唯一存在过的温暖和光明，我⋯⋯”

Jack几乎贴着Johnny的嘴唇对他絮絮低语。Johnny觉得自己简直在这几句话里经历了从“宣判死刑”到“无罪释放”，心里累积的焦虑和愤怒被点燃炸到空中开出喜悦灿烂的烟花来。他没等Jack说完就吻住他，不想再听他说别的话了。他现在就要他。

濡湿柔软的双唇很顺从的开启，在Johnny的舌探进后越来越积极的给予回应。

“我也不后悔，再重来一千一万次我也会毫不犹豫的把你带回来，绑在我身边。”

两人的大床还和早上离开时一样凌乱，没来得及清洗的床单上或许还有十多个小时前欢爱的痕迹。

“Jack，相信我，会让你重新变成王子的。”

在正面进入Jack时，Johnny这么对他说。

Jack里面也和早上时一样湿润柔软，很容易就被操开。他双唇微张，嘴唇比平时还要红艳，看着Johnny的眼睛，在对方一下下进入他时。醉意似乎还没有完全散去，身体软得不像话，Johnny几乎把他对折起来，成直角垂直插入他，很快就泛出水声。

Jack的鼻翼扇动两下，开始受不了的呻吟出声。卧室里没来及开灯，只有卫生间的黄色光线从门口照进来，大部分的光亮都被Johnny挡住了，Johnny强健的肩背整个笼罩住他，几乎把他与世界隔绝起来，让他知道，眼前就是他的全部了。

长长一点的发茬，深邃的蓝眼睛，高挺的鼻梁和上面的细汗。Jack伸手抚上Johnny的脸庞，两人的视线没有一刻分开过。

“我爱你⋯⋯”

颤抖着的哭音说，情欲沙哑的嗓音和不平稳的喘息让Jack听起来真挚又情色。

“我知道，我也是，爱你⋯⋯”

Johnny的额头贴上Jack的，嘴唇也是，和身下大力的抽插撞击相比，唇舌上的浅尝辄止温柔得不可思议。Johnny粗喘着回以告白，心里烟花般的喜悦又炸开一次，所有的动情和激动都汇聚到了胯间硬烫如铁的器官上。

“嗯⋯⋯”

Jack的眉心轻轻皱到一起，像是不堪承受一样抿了下嘴唇，随后又无力张开。Johnny却还觉得不满足，他按住Jack的腿弯，到床垫里，Jack软软的臀瓣翘高，进入的角度抬升后，Johnny像在他身上狂奔起来，Jack控制不住发出破碎的呜咽声。

没关系，Jack想，Johnny不是第一次和男人做的外行了，他们的身体早就熟悉了彼此，Johnny知道他的界限在哪里，不会玩坏他的。Jack乖顺的闭上眼，继续承受着。

他这样信任着Johnny，直到Johnny终于如愿把他操晕了过去。

 

*

“我不会再相信你了。”

在两人那次莫名吵架又莫名和好后，Johnny说要给Jack一个惊喜时，Jack瞪他一眼回答道。

“为什么？我谋划了好长时间，现在终于差不多了，你真的不要看看？”

Jack怀疑地看着他，又忍不住好奇，“到底是什么？”

Johnny带着他进入Reid的实验室。没有人在，因此更显得可疑，Jack不禁怀疑Johnny是不是要带他做什么坏事。

“差不多吧。”

Johnny挑眉神秘地笑着说。随后不知他按了哪里，实验室里一个类似于舱门的地方打开了。

“这是⋯⋯太空船吗？”

“Bingo！这是Reid新完成的试验。”

Jack和他一起走进舱内，虽然造型奇特了些，但是工作台、座椅，甚至餐饮和起居区都是可以一眼看出的。

“上层是驾驶舱，来看看。”

Johnny拉着Jack走上一道舷梯。上层空间不如下层宽敞，四面都是他不知怎么使用的控制板和触摸屏，正中的观察窗上映出了他和Johnny的身影。

“我们来这里干什么？”Jack问。

“喜欢吗？这里可是个了不起的发明，Reid想通过这艘飞船探清宇宙能流网络以及黑洞坐标，从而绘制出一张星际交通图。飞船已经通过了理论测试，随时都可以出发了。”

Jack犹豫着问，“你不会是想⋯⋯”

Johnny兴奋地点点头，“你不觉得这个主意很棒吗？到宇宙里探险，我们可以找个星球为你建立王权什么的！”

“别傻了，”Jack笑着说，“不过，听起来倒是挺有趣，可是你会驾驶吗？”

“你以为是谁帮Reid通过测试的？”Johnny得意地说，“Reid已经初步探测出几个坐标，我们可以先去看看，就当帮他个忙好了。”

 

坐上副驾驶的位置时Jack还是感到难以置信，“我们就这么走了吗？不用回家收拾下行李？”

“你需要的船上都有，再不走他们就要回来了。”Johnny说完合上推进器，驾驶舱里突然亮起五颜六色像Disco里一样的灯光，“这个是我的主意，很棒吧？”

“你说谁回来了？难道我们是偷跑吗？”Jack抓住重点问。

Johnny不置可否，“没关系，我们只是少走几道程序而已，都一样的。马上就要进入宇宙里了，准备好了吗，船长？”

眼前一直黑暗的窗口变亮，灯光开始快速闪烁，一种失重的感觉席卷全身。

面对Johnny兴奋的笑容和已经留在身后的地球，Jack无奈地笑笑，然后也兴奋起来，“那么，第一站是哪里呢？”

仿佛施了魔法，几秒钟后Jack就隔着太空窗看到了无垠的宇宙，像纯黑的绒布上撒满钻石，但每个亮点处也许是一整个星系在发光。在宇宙里他们显得如此渺小，Jack想，现在，他就要向那片星光而去了。

飞船进入设定的航线后，Johnny设置成自动驾驶。解开安全锁，他向Jack伸出手，在开始星际探险前，船舱里还有许多乐趣等着他们去享受。

Jack笑着将手放在Johnny的掌心上，像应邀共赴一场舞会。

那是他们新的开始。

 

END


End file.
